Cho's Chic
by servalan-ch
Summary: Cho Chang now owns her own business. One day, Lucius Malfoy walks through her shop door...
1. Introduction & Chapter 1

Cho's Chic

Introduction & Disclaimer

All Harry Potter characters are the property of JK Rowling, with influences from the Warner Brothers films. Specifically, this story would never have been written if it were not for Jason Isaacs' magnificently arrogant portrayal of Lucius Malfoy.

There is one original character, Alan. In my mind he is played by a younger version of the Scottish actor Alan Cumming, and especially has his lovely mischievous smile and beautifully arched eyebrows.

The action of the story takes place when Cho Chang is aged about 22. This story was written after the publication of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, so all events in that book have been taken into consideration. However, although there may be casting information concerning the part of Cho Chang for the film of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Cho is based entirely on the books. I have added a lot from my own imagination, as JKR's Cho is rather a one-dimensional character.

Chapter 1

Cho Chang sat behind the counter going over her accounts. She looked up as a tinkling bell announced the opening of the shop door. A tall, commanding figure entered. The bright sunlight pouring into the shop from Diagon Alley made his hair look like a golden halo shining around his proud head. Cho gave a slight start as she recognised the man: it was Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. He strode languidly over towards her, followed by a house elf carrying a number of packages, as she stood up to greet her customer.

Cho smiled nervously. "Good morning, Mr Malfoy."

Lucius inclined his head slightly. "Good morning. Miss Chang, isn't it? I seem to remember that you were an excellent seeker, and gave Draco a run for his money. I take it you don't play Quidditch anymore these days?"

"No, I don't. That was more of a school thing. Er - how can I help you Mr Malfoy?"

"I have heard very good reports of you, Miss Chang. You have made clothes for a friend of mine. These items have been much admired. I appreciate good workmanship. I would therefore like you to make something for me - a suit, I think."

Cho nodded. "Yes, I could do that for you, Mr Malfoy. But before we go any further, did your friend explain to you how I work?"

A flicker of interest appeared in the steel grey eyes. "Pray explain, Miss Chang. You intrigue me."

"Well, I don't use magic to make the clothes. Everything here at Cho's Chic is hand stitched. I believe this makes a better quality garment. This means two things - it takes much longer than a magic garment. Therefore, if you want the item for a particular event, I need to make sure I have long enough to make it. The second thing is that it makes the garment more expensive." She looked at Malfoy to ascertain the effect of her words. She knew his feelings about Muggles, and she wondered how he would react to Muggle methods of manufacture.

She need not have worried. Lucius gave a controlled smile, and replied, "I see. Well, I am in no hurry, and it will be a novelty to see this kind of work. Of course, expense is no problem, as long as the item lives up to expectations. I expect to pay for quality. So, what happens next?"

Cho then showed Lucius her pattern books, and together they chose a suitable style for his new suit. Cho observed silently to herself that he had the kind of masculine shape that could wear anything and look good, but she instinctively knew both what cut and what colour would flatter him most. Lucius seemed to be in a very malleable mood, and agreed with all her suggestions. Cho then produced a book of swatches so that he could select the material. She looked him over with a professional eye, taking in his golden mane, fair skin and grey eyes, noticing with a start that if it were not for the fact that he was Lucius Malfoy, she would have thought him beautiful. But she could not forget that he was one of the leading Death Eaters, the people responsible for Cedric's death.

She shook her head slightly to get rid of the bad memory, and indicated a midnight blue material with a subtle pattern in the nap. "This one would suit your colouring very well." Lucius agreed with her choice once more, and then Cho explained the next step. "I'll just fetch my assistant. Alan will measure you now." She was just about to fetch Alan from the stockroom, when Lucius laid a hand on her arm.

"I think not, Miss Chang," he said in a quiet voice that brooked no denial.

"I'm sorry?" asked Cho, confused.

"Miss Chang, when I purchase anything, I am always dealt with by senior staff wherever I go. I take it that as you own this business, you are the most senior person here? So far, I have been very impressed. I wish you to measure me."

Cho gulped. One reason for employing Alan was because it saved embarrassment all round. Tailoring required that the customer be measured in various states of undress, and many of her clients were unaccustomed to it, as it was unnecessary for magic clothes. Alan dealt with this task for the male clients, and she for the female ones. She said, "Er, Mr Malfoy, you do realise that you will need to partially undress?" She looked at Lucius.

Was he laughing at her? The grey eyes looked amused. In fact, with that expression in his eyes, he looked devastatingly attractive. She felt as if she had a knot of nerves in her stomach. Lucius said gravely, "Do you fear for your virtue, Miss Chang? Perish the thought. I shall be a model of decorum."

Summoning Alan to mind the shop, Cho led Malfoy to a small cubicle at the back of the premises. As Malfoy's house elf followed closely behind, Cho thought that at least he would be a chaperone of sorts. Malfoy's elegant eyebrows raised slightly when he saw the smallness of the space. "I know it's not what you're accustomed to," apologised Cho. Malfoy replied, "We all have to start somewhere, Miss Chang. Now, what do you want me to remove?"

"Well, your cloak of course. Let's see - your jacket, but keep on your shirt because you'll be wearing your new jacket over a shirt." Cho looked at Lucius, and noted with horror that he was wearing jodhpur style trousers, previously hidden beneath his black cloak. It would be impossible to measure him for the skin-tight trousers he had ordered without their removal. She told him this with a trembling voice.

Lucius handed his discarded clothing to the house elf, who sunk slightly under the burden as long boots and trousers were added to the cloak and jacket. Lucius looked around irritably. "As we're so short of space, you can get out," he told the elf, who staggered from the cubicle carrying the pile of clothes.

Cho had been praying that Mr Malfoy would be wearing underwear, and indeed he was, but it was very tight and left little to the imagination. She averted her eyes, took a deep breath and began to measure Lucius. She did use magic for recording the results, as a quill danced beside her and wrote on a piece of parchment divided into headed columns down the left side, and with a small drawing of a man on the right. Lucius stood and gazed into space as she worked, he might have been a mannequin. Cho measured his upper body first, and he calmly and obediently lifted an arm or dropped it as requested. Cho noted the muscles under the soft, smooth shirt, and the silkiness of his golden hair as she brushed it aside from the tape. She had the feeling that she was in the presence of a powerful male lion, apparently calm, but with danger ever present.

She slung the tape around his hips, and kneeled down to take the reading, feeling very vulnerable as her dark head was at the same level as his crotch. Did she see a stirring there, indicating that his body interpreted her touch as more than a practical necessity? She stole an upward glance through her lashes, but his face was impossible to read, and he maintained his steady stance. Cho left the most intimate part till last, and nervously asked Malfoy to hold the top of the tape whilst she took his inside leg measurement. She feared he might refuse, but he obeyed without question when he understood what she required of him. Finally done, she stood up again. "That's all done now, Mr Malfoy, I'll send in your house elf, and you can get dressed again."

By the time Malfoy reappeared fully clothed, followed by his house elf, Cho had dismissed Alan back to the stockroom, and was once more behind the counter, looking far more poised and efficient than she felt, with her huge leather-bound diary open, and a quill in her hand. She made further appointments for fittings, and then reminded him politely that he had agreed to pay a deposit. "Ah, yes," was all he said. Was that a look of respect in his eyes? Before agreeing to proceed, Cho had told him firmly, "Mr Malfoy, I don't issue credit. This is a new business. There is no way I can afford to wait months for my money. So I tell all my customers beforehand that when we have agreed a price, you will pay one third deposit. When the item is finished to your satisfaction, you will pay the outstanding balance. The fact that you have paid for the item does not prevent you returning here for further service if you have any problems at all with the suit. Every item is guaranteed"

Malfoy now said to her, "You will realise of course, Miss Chang, that I do not carry large sums of cash on my person. I presume a promissory note for Gringott's will be acceptable?" Without waiting for a reply, he produced parchment and a chased gold swan quill, and wrote out the note for the bank. Cho watched him, and realised she was thinking that he had lovely hands, with beautifully manicured nails. With a start, she made herself focus on the task in hand, and thanked him when he handed over the note. "Do check it, Miss Chang. But I'm sure you'll find it's in order." She nodded that indeed it was.

"Goodbye, Miss Chang. Until my next visit," said Lucius Malfoy. He gave her the ghost of a smile, snarled at his house elf to hurry up, and swept out of the shop door back into Diagon Alley.

Cho was staring after his retreating figure when she heard Alan's footsteps behind her. "Well, what do you make of that?" he said. "A Malfoy here at Cho's Chic. We've arrived! If he likes what you make for him, he could be our passport to the rich and famous." Alan looked at Cho's face. "What?" she said defensively. She knew Alan could read her like a book. His perceptiveness was what made him so good with the customers. He was excellent with the older ladies, he flattered them and flirted with them, making them feel special.

"Cho, you like him. I can tell." Alan smiled mischievously, and put a friendly arm round her shoulders. "He is rather gorgeous, isn't he? Ah, but of course he's a Malfoy, so your head tells you he's a dangerous customer, and not to get involved with him. At the same time, your tongue would be hanging out if you weren't such a well brought-up girl. As indeed, mine is too!"

Cho could not help laughing. "Alan, what am I going to do with you? You're impossible."

Alan raised a quizzical eyebrow. "But I'm right, aren't I?"

* * *

Lucius Malfoy sat in his favourite leather armchair in his study at Malfoy Manor, a glass of Glen Foy single malt in his hand. He swirled the amber liquid in the glass, and stared, musing, into the fire. Cho Chang filled his thoughts. He had been curious to see this young woman after hearing about her novel clothing business from a friend whose impeccable taste he admired. He remembered her as a pretty schoolgirl, and an excellent seeker. She had had the potential to be a beautiful woman, and he had wondered if the early promise had been fulfilled.

The reality had not been disappointing. She was exquisite, like an exotic flower, with smooth golden skin and shining black hair. In the shop, she had obviously dressed with great care for work, in a formal, plain, dark dress, with her hair pinned up neatly, her only ornamentation simple earrings, and a silver clip across the back of her head. She was obviously intelligent too, she was running her own business, and her work involved more than simple calculations. He had secretly admired her no-nonsense statement of her payment terms and conditions. Extended credit had been the downfall of many a wizarding business: it was well known that the richer the client, the longer they took to pay, and creditors dared not demand payment for fear that the customer would take his business elsewhere. Lucius owed a fortune himself, and fully intended to carry on owing as much as he could get away with.

She also had great skill in her hands.

Ah, those hands. Lucius closed his eyes, and imagined himself back in that poky cubicle, with Cho working round him with her tape measure, obviously trying to keep physical contact to a minimum. Oh, how erotic that had been, like a tease and a promise unfulfilled. He had felt his manhood stirring in response to the butterfly touches, but by force of will had restrained his desire, enjoying the sensations for themselves. In his imagination, he saw Cho naked, with her curtain of hair freed, wanting him.

He smiled. It would be an interesting project. He would charm her into his bed (or the floor, or a desk…). He knew that she had been the girlfriend of Cedric, the Hogwarts boy killed by Death Eaters. He thought she had also been out with that damned Harry Potter for a while. Therefore, she would be naturally suspicious of him. It would be fun to be nice for a while. He could do nice if it got him what he wanted. Patience, that's what was required.

But she was interested already, if he was any judge of women, and he had had plenty. It might not take so long after all. And what a coup, to have Harry Potter's ex girlfriend eating out of his hand - or eating other parts of him…

****


	2. Chapter 2

Cho's Chic

Chapter 2

It was the pattern fitting for Lucius Malfoy's suit. Cho showed him into the cubicle, leaving him to get undressed with the help of his house elf whilst she went to fetch the suit. Lucius eyed the garments curiously as she entered with them over her arm. She had warned him that the first step involved making up the suit in calico. When he tried this on, it could be altered as necessary without ruining the good quality material for which he was being charged so much.

Cho held out the pale garments with all the seams on the outside, and helped him into them. "It doesn't look very good yet," she said, "but it's very important to get the fit right at this stage. The seams are on the outside so that I can pin it easily if I need to alter it. One advantage of making a mock-up first is that if you want any more made to the same style, I can do it from this, saving the first stage. It will also cost you less."

"Your sales technique is admirable, Miss Chang," observed Malfoy, "But perhaps we should just deal with this suit first if you don't mind."

Cho was about to apologise, but she looked at him surreptitiously, and he did not seem to be angry. In fact she was sure he was amused. She decided to risk a retort: "You can't blame a girl for trying, Mr Malfoy."

"Indeed not, Miss Chang. I think I paid you a compliment."

Cho walked around Lucius, eyeing him professionally from every angle. She was pleased with herself, the time spent on the initial measuring had been worthwhile, very few alterations would be needed. She opened her box of pins, and Lucius was very amused to see her putting a few in her mouth, pointed side outwards. He smiled at her, and this time there was no mistaking his emotion. "Well, is this your own way of doing things, or do all tailors walk around with their mouths bristling with sharp implements? Of course, there is the advantage that you can't talk at the same time, so I can say anything I like to you without fear of retribution."

She wanted to laugh, but could not. Her face turning red with the effort of keeping a straight face, she nipped and tucked with her pins, moving rapidly round the man. As she worked, she grew in confidence, and managed not to stick even one pin in her formidable customer. Working unseen behind him, she felt more able to appreciate his rear view. She admired his regular shape, and wished all her customers were so easy to fit - one of Cho's skills was the ability to tailor a garment to hide imperfect features and flatter good ones, and to even up a person's shape where the left and right sides were less than perfectly matched. In Malfoy's case this was not needed, he had wide shoulders tapering to his waist, and his buttocks were so inviting she wanted to cup them in her hands.

Cho stepped back round to Lucius' front, cast a last eye over him, then smiled and said she was finished. "I'll help you out of the suit, Mr Malfoy," she said. "I'm used to pins. If I let your house elf do it, he'll end up like a pincushion."

"Something you appear not to own, Miss Chang," he observed wryly. Cho first helped him off with the jacket. As she leaned over him to release a piece of cloth trapped by a stray pin, she noticed that his hair smelled faintly of camomile. As she stood behind him to ease him out of the jacket, she deliberately stroked the gold locks, while making it appear that she was merely moving his hair aside.

Next came the trousers. They would be much more difficult to remove than put on, as in obedience to his instructions, she had pinned them so close to his body that they resembled a second skin. However, Malfoy was very co-operative, and seemed to be trying to make it easy for her. Then, with one leg out, he stumbled against her. Cho felt herself falling, and grabbed Malfoy to keep herself upright. She found herself pressed against him with one hand gripping his shoulder. She felt for an instant that here was a very desirable man, and she did not want to move, in spite of the fact that pins were sticking into her hip and legs, but the next minute she sprang away from him, red-faced and apologetic.

"Don't worry, my dear," said Malfoy, "It's I who should apologise. Now, let's get these trousers off." They completed the operation without further mishap. Cho gathered up the calico suit, now bristling with pins, and after sneaking a last look at Malfoy's long, strong legs, she left the cubicle, instructing the house elf to go in and attend to his master. As she passed Alan, he gave her a knowing look, and winked at her. She stuck out her tongue at him. Alan replied by sticking out his own tongue, and making circles with it. Cho blushed, stifled a giggle, and took the calico suit to her workroom.

Malfoy, dressed, sauntered across to the counter, where he regarded Alan as if he were something unspeakable he had found on his shoe. His nostrils flared, and the proud head tilted back a fraction. He appeared to be considering whether it was worth the effort of addressing Cho's assistant when she reappeared. "I gather we are finished now?" he asked her.

"Yes, indeed, Mr Malfoy. I'll see you at your next appointment."

"Goodbye, Miss Chang." He inclined his aristocratic head at her, kicked his house elf roughly, and stepped out into Diagon Alley. Cho and Alan watched as the sun reflected off his hair, and sighed in unison.

"What a bastard," said Alan. He turned to Cho. "That man can certainly turn the charm on and off like a tap. He was nice as pie to you, but you should have seen the way he looked at me. But he's a drop dead gorgeous bastard."

"I know, isn't he?" said Cho.

* * *

Cho woke up suddenly in the middle of the night, wondering for a moment where she was, then realising she was at home in her own bed. Then she remembered what she had been dreaming about, and blushed in the dark, trying to cool her flaming face with cold hands left outside the covers. She had been with Lucius Malfoy, and she could still feel the dream fingers running over her, and his hardness as he pressed her to him, and the tingling of her own response.

I don't want to dream about this man, she thought. He's old enough to be my father, he's a Death Eater, and I still think about poor Cedric. They killed Harry's parents too. This is the man who tried to ruin Mr Weasley's career, and tried to undermine Dumbledore, and ruin Hogwarts forever. The man is evil, evil. He's not to be trusted. If he's nice to me today, he may change his mind any minute. Just be civil to him, take his money and run.

But I can't get him out of my head, and he **has** been nice to me so far. And he's devastatingly attractive. How can it hurt if it's just a fantasy?

Because, you silly girl, a man like that will have had experience with loads of women, and he'll be able to tell you like him. You're not smart enough to hide it from him. He'll use you, then dump you. If you were clever, you'd at least play hard to get. That way he won't get tired of you so quickly.

Face it, Cho, you'd just be a project for him. Maybe also a way to get back at Harry.

But I can't stop thinking about him…

* * *

Lucius arrived for the first fitting of the suit proper. Cho noted that he had tied back his sleek blond hair with a midnight blue velvet ribbon, exactly the shade of the suit fabric. She smiled at this, thinking, he's really very vain, then adding to herself, but he's right, it will look stunning with the suit.

When she went into the tiny cubicle with the suit, she realised that she no longer felt nervous in Malfoy's presence. It seemed quite natural to be dealing with the semi-naked man. Cho helped Lucius to dress, then stepped back a pace to admire her handiwork. She walked around her client, feeling very smug. The fit was perfect, the only thing she needed to do was check the length of the trousers and the sleeves. She dealt with the sleeves first, then asked Lucius what kind of footwear he was considering. "The length of the trousers will depend on the height of your heels. Would you like to see yourself first, Mr Malfoy? Please, come into the room and look in the mirror."

Lucius preened as he gazed at his reflection. Cho smiled at the evident satisfaction he displayed, and her stomach melted as she felt his almost magnetic attraction. The suit made him look even better, and she would not have believed that possible. The colour cast a blue reflection in his eyes, making them softer than their usual grey. Behind her, she could feel Alan's eyes watching the pair of them, and would not look at him.

Lucius turned to her. "May I congratulate you, Miss Chang. You've done a superb job. Now, the footwear. I think this suit deserves a new pair of boots. If it's no problem for you, I intend to go to Larsen & Schoen and get a pair now. I have in mind exactly what would complement the suit, and of course as they produce boots the magic way, I shall be able to return very shortly, and then you can adjust the length of the trousers."

When Malfoy had departed for the shoemaker's, Alan turned to Cho. "He fancies himself almost as much as you do," he said, a sparkle in his eyes. Then he looked serious for a moment. "Cho, my love, take care. He's dangerous. It would be too easy to fall for the charm - and if he asked me I'd have a hard time saying no - and forget the evil side of him. Never forget he's a Malfoy."

Alan had just finished speaking when the shop door opened, and in walked Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Cho and Alan exchanged a glance of panic. Lucius Malfoy would be back shortly, and here was one of his greatest enemies. However, Cho recovered quickly, and smiled at her new potential customers. "Hello Harry, hello Hermione. I see you've come to look at my little shop."

Hermione smiled back at Cho. "Hello, Cho. Well, we heard about the shop, and everyone said that you're doing really well already, so we thought we'd take a look."

"It's Hermione's 21st birthday next month," said Harry. "She's having a party, and wants something really special to wear. Now, we know your stuff is hand made, so it's not cheap. I've offered to help Hermione pay for the dress if it's very expensive, and Ron will chip in too. It'll be our present to her."

Hermione smiled nervously. "I've never had a really posh frock," she said. "It would be wonderful to have something special." Cho realised that the usually supremely confident Hermione was self conscious about her appearance: give her a complicated problem, and she had no fear, but her vulnerable spot was her looks. She was attractive enough, but she knew she was no beauty. Cho said to her, "Hermione, it's my job to make my clients look their best. What kind of thing did you have in mind?"

The two young women began enthusiastically to discuss the details of dresses. Harry looked very bored, and unsure what to do. Alan regarded him with some amusement. "I think they'll be a while yet, Harry," he said, "Why don't you go and have a look round Diagon Alley, and come back in half an hour?" Gratefully, Harry took his advice. Cho gave Alan a brief smile: at least Harry was off the premises now, but she knew Hermione would likely still be there when Malfoy returned.

Sure enough, Malfoy re-entered the shop followed by his house elf, who was carrying a large parcel from Larsen & Schoen, as Hermione was looking through material swatches with Cho. Both Cho and Alan held their breath, waiting to see if fireworks would ensue. Hermione looked from Cho to Malfoy and back again. Her eyes narrowed, and her mouth set in a grim line. Malfoy raised his eyebrows slightly. "Ah, I see you have another customer. Good morning, Miss Granger," he said icily. Hermione was forced to reply in kind.

Cho made a quick decision. "Hermione, it will take a while for you to choose, and I don't want to hurry you. Would you like a cup of tisane? Alan will take you into the flat, and you can sit in a comfy chair, and look at the swatches at your leisure. The light's better in there too."

Hermione was ushered away by Alan, following her laden with the sample books. "Very smoothly done, Miss Chang," sneered Malfoy, his eyes hard. "Now, the boots." He swept into the cubicle, and after a few moments, the house elf shot out of the small space, obviously kicked viciously by Malfoy.

****


	3. Chapter 3

Cho's Chic

Chapter 3

Nervously, Cho entered the cubicle with the trousers over her arm. However, Lucius seemed to have calmed down, and was soon standing there wearing the midnight blue trousers. Cho opened the parcel from the shoemaker's, and looked up in admiration. "These are beautiful, Mr Malfoy. Such soft leather, and a perfect match - you obviously have a good memory for colour." Lucius nodded at the compliment, and Cho knelt at his feet to help him put the dark blue ankle boots on, and then to pin the trouser hems. She avoided staring at him, for his closeness almost suffocated her, she really wanted to stroke the soft nap of the suit and rub her face against him.

Malfoy checked himself in the mirror once more, smirked at his reflection, and pronounced himself satisfied.

Cho was back behind the counter when Lucius came over to her. She waited for him to say his farewells, but he stood there expectantly. She looked at him. "Was there something else, Mr Malfoy?" she asked him, praying he would leave before Harry returned. Lucius smiled at her, and this time it reached his usually cold eyes. He produced a cream envelope, and handed it to her. "Your handiwork is superb, Miss Chang. As a token of my appreciation, I'd like to invite you to a house party at the weekend at my Scottish home, Glen Moy Castle. There will be a selection of country pursuits during the day, or if you prefer, you can merely stroll round the grounds or relax by the fire. On Saturday evening is the annual Glen Moy Ball. Draco and some of his friends will be there, so you'll know a few people. I think you'll find it an excellent opportunity to meet potential clients. Many of the best connected witches and wizards will be there."

Cho gasped, and sliding the elegant invitation card from its envelope, she glanced at it. There was a magic picture of Glen Moy Castle on it, giving a short tour of the castle and grounds. "Thank you very much indeed, Mr Malfoy. I don't know what to say."

"There is no need to say anything. Just promise to be there. I expect you to wear something stunning at the ball, of course. You will be an advertisement for your craft."

A look of panic suddenly came over Cho's face. "Oh, Mr Malfoy, did you want the blue suit for then? Only you're not due to pick it up till next week."

Lucius shook his head gravely. "No, indeed Miss Chang. I shall be wearing traditional Highland wizard dress." He stressed the word "traditional", leaving Cho feeling rather puzzled. He seemed to be laughing at her again. Lucius gave Cho a deep bow, and left the shop with a dramatic sweep of his cloak.

Cho quickly thrust the envelope into a pocket, and was about to go and see Alan and Hermione, when the shop door opened again, and in came Harry. It seemed he had missed Malfoy, but he would find out soon enough, thought Cho. She took Harry through to the flat over the shop. Hermione smiled at them both. Cho closed her eyes, expecting the other woman to castigate her for dealing with Malfoy. She waited, her heart thumping, but Hermione gestured to the fabric swatches, and indicated two pieces. "I can't decide between these two, the black or the red."

Cho, relaxing a little, said, "Well, it depends what effect you want. Black is very sophisticated, but it can be very unforgiving too unless your colouring is right. Red is a happy colour, but it also has the scarlet woman associations. You send all sorts of subtle messages wearing red. Somehow, I think the colour would overwhelm you. Can I make a suggestion, Hermione? I think black is too harsh for you. I think you need a colour that will set off your eyes and hair. Your hair is a lovely golden brown, and your eyes are hazel. I think a shade of brown will suit you very well, look how about this one?" Hermione looked doubtful. "Trust me, Hermione, I know my job. Come downstairs, and I'll show you it against your skin and hair in front of the mirror."

Hermione and Harry eventually left Cho's Chic, Cho having persuaded Hermione to trust her, and have a dress made in deep brown with a burnt orange trim. When she had told them how much it would be, she expected a shocked reaction, even though she felt she had reduced the price as much as possible for her old Hogwarts schoolfriends. However, Harry and Hermione pretended that it was what they had expected, and Harry handed over the deposit in gold galleons.

When they were alone, Alan put his arm round Cho. "Time for a cup of tisane yourself, my love?" he asked. Cho nodded. "I'm exhausted," she said. "Do you think Hermione will say anything to Harry or not? I kept waiting for her to spill the beans."

Alan shook his head. "No, she won't. She said to me that after thinking about it, she realised that you had to deal with the old wizarding families, as they're the ones with money. She said you couldn't afford to be selective, and she appreciated that it was just business, no more."

"Oh, Alan, but it's not now. Look." She showed him the invitation. "Of course I have to go. Mr Malfoy is right, it will be a marvellous opportunity to meet new clients. But I don't think he's only asking me because he likes my tailoring. He must have had so many women, he must be able to tell that I fancy him so much I dream about him. I don't know how I'm going to remember I should hate him, when I'm with him I just want him to ravish me."

Alan kissed Cho on the forehead. "He'll love you and leave you, you know, my sweet."

"I know he will. But I want him so much, I'm even prepared to take what little he throws my way."

"Well, Uncle Al will always be here to pick up the pieces." He gave her a hug.

* * *

It was the evening of the Glen Moy Ball. Cho had made a spectacular entrance into the baronial hall, wearing a skin tight red dress with one long sleeve, and the other shoulder exposed. She knew all the symbolism attached to wearing red, as she had told Hermione, and felt shameless as she effectively made a bold statement that she was available. Her hair was loose at the back, hanging to her waist, and pinned back at the sides with white orchids. She wore long gold drop earrings set with rubies and diamonds. Heads turned as she went into the ballroom alone. Draco Malfoy eyed her with undisguised admiration, and started to make his way over to her, but he was beaten by his father, who strode to Cho's side, took her hand, and kissed it, holding on to it for just a fraction longer than necessary. This time, there was no mistaking the lust in his eyes, but he was decorum itself as he escorted her round the room, and introduced her to "the rich and famous" as Alan had so accurately put it.

Cho was exhausted by chatting to so many people, and dancing with numerous rich men, most of whom were very old, and not only held her far closer than was comfortable, but made no secret of their attempts to peer down her dress. Following this, she then had to deal with a string of sharp-tongued elderly matrons, who eyed her closely after observing the reaction of their menfolk. Cho's warm and friendly personality soon dispelled their suspicions that she was attempting to steal their husbands, and she was glad that she had brought a large supply of business cards in her red leather clutch bag.

She now found that her stock of cards was nearly finished. She felt very hot, the crowded rooms were so airless. She made her way to the open French windows, and wandered out into the relative cool of a warm summer evening. The sky was still showing light across the western horizon. She saw the moon reflected in the loch, and walked slowly to the edge of the water, her feet crunching on the shingle. A slight breeze blew off the water, and she shivered a little, but the lights dancing on the surface were so beautiful that she was loath to go back inside.

A crunch of footsteps behind her attracted her attention. She saw Lucius, his pale hair shining silver in the moonlight, as he approached her. She held her breath.

Lucius halted very close to her, and looked down at her. "You're shivering, I see," he said gently. He was wearing full Highland dress - a kilt in the Malfoy tartan of green and black, a silver buttoned black jacket over a white shirt with ruffles at his throat and wrists, a sporran fashioned from a green and black snakeskin, knee socks with a small, deadly dagger tucked into one, and black laced dancing shoes. Over all he wore a tartan plaid pinned to one shoulder by a golden snake-headed brooch with emerald eyes. He now unpinned the brooch, arranged the plaid around her shoulders, and pinned the two sides together over her breast. As he fastened the pin, his hands brushed her nipples, and she gave a start. Cho looked at Lucius Malfoy, captivated by him, her body on fire, feeling foolish and vulnerable, yearning for him to touch her, yet fearing it too.

Lucius smiled at her. Her stomach turned to water, and she found she was not breathing. He put out a finger and ran it down her jawline. "You're very beautiful, Miss Chang," he said throatily. He stood and regarded her steadily. "Miss Chang, we are not children," he said to her. "I find you very desirable. I think you feel the same about me. If you wish, I shall return to the house, and no more shall be said about this. I will continue to be your client because you have a great skill with your hands. However, again if you wish, we can consummate this desire we both feel. Here and now. There is a summer house across the lawn where we will not be disturbed. This is a once and final offer." He leered at her. "I would dearly like to discover what other skills your hands have." Lucius stood tall and proud, and stroked Cho's hair gently with one hand. She turned her head so that his hand ran over her ear, down the side of her cheek, and down to her neck. She tried to reply, but could hardly open her mouth to speak, it was so dry. "Yes," she whispered, opening her arms to him. He wrapped his arms round her in such a strong hug that she gasped. Their lips met, and they kissed each other hungrily.

Cho had enough presence of mind to ask, "But your guests, your wife..?"

Lucius purred into her hair, "Don't worry about them, my dear. They're all quite accustomed to entertaining themselves." Cho noted that he was effectively telling her that she was not the first woman he had seduced in the middle of a large gathering. He was giving her a final chance to say no. She knew she wouldn't - couldn't - say no.

Lucius broke away from her, took her hand, and led her across the lawn. Cho stumbled in her high heels, and Lucius turned, concerned. "I'm sorry," he said. "Of course your shoes are not suitable for outside." In one sweeping movement, he lifted her, and carried her away to the summer house. With her arms around his neck, Cho thought that this was like a bad novel, where the cad carries the heroine off to do unspeakable things to her. She leaned her head against his shoulder, rubbing her cheek against the golden tresses. Please, she thought, do unspeakable things to me.

In the summer house, Cho noted that the room was ready prepared for a seduction scene. If she had not guessed as much before, it was now plain to her that Lucius had planned this move meticulously: there were oil lamps around the room giving a soft glow, and the room was furnished with a wide couch covered in furs. There were also furs on the polished wood floor, and on a low table were two crystal glasses and a bottle of champagne chilling in an ice bucket. Lucius set Cho down on the couch, deftly opened the bottle and poured the sparkling wine into two glasses without spilling a drop. He handed one to Cho. She discovered that she had gulped down most of it without noticing, she was so nervous. She set the glass on the table and looked at Lucius, casting a long shadow across her, the light behind him making his spun gold hair gleam softly. He was so close, she could feel his body radiating warmth. Impulsively, she threw her arms around his thighs, and hugged him to her, her face pushed uncomfortably into the sporran. In a moment, he had removed it, and she felt him stirring underneath the thick, heavy tartan. She ran her fingers up his thighs underneath the kilt, feeling the slight roughness of the hairs become smoother as she travelled upwards. There was something very erotic about exploring his unseen body under the garment. When her hands reached his buttocks, she looked at him in surprise, as she met nothing except skin.

He smirked at her. "Don't you know what 'traditional' dress means, my dear? Nothing is worn under a kilt. In fact, as the old joke goes, it's all in perfect working order." Cho giggled, and her fingers traced themselves around to the front, to find him indeed standing proud. She dared to touch him, running her fingers carefully along the shaft, and round the tip. He gasped slightly, then knelt before her, clasped her to him, and kissed her deeply, his fingers exploring first her neck, then running downwards tantalisingly slowly. When he reached her erect nipple, she groaned.

Lucius Malfoy knew how to give a woman pleasure. Cho had had other boyfriends, but none of them so accomplished. Usually they were in too much of a hurry, not realising that women need time. In fact, if Lucius had taken her with the same speed as the younger men, she would have been more than ready, she was on fire and longing for him to enter her long before he finally did. He knew how to drive her to the edge of desperation by avoiding the touches she craved on her most sensitive parts, so that when he finally kissed her nipples and ran his fingers over her female sex, she dug her fingers into his back and whimpered with pleasure. Finally, he laid her naked on the couch with the sensuous touch of fur against bare skin, removed his own final items of clothing, and entered her gently. She wrapped her legs around him, and he simultaneously teased her womanhood with a gentle finger while moving his hips in ever more urgent thrusts. Waves of pleasure washed over her as she cried out in release. Her body continued to shudder uncontrollably, and he held her close while waiting for her to relax. Judging that she was ready, he began again, and as she felt the shuddering of his climax, she gripped his perfect behind in her small hands, and her body answered his a second time.

Engrossed as they were in each other, neither Lucius nor Cho saw the face at the window, watching them with a knowing smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

Cho's Chic

Chapter 4

On Monday morning in the shop, Cho greeted Alan as he arrived for work. He looked at her carefully. "I see someone's had a good weekend," he observed. "I'll just hang up my cloak, and then you can tell me all about it. I want details, mind."

In a short while, Alan reappeared bearing two cups of camomile tisane. "Well," he said, "Spill the beans, my love. Uncle Al is all ears. Did he shag you?"

Cho nodded, her face crimson, but she said nothing. Alan looked at her again. "My, you've got it bad," he observed. "That good eh? The earth moved and everything? I can see it did. And the very fact that you won't talk to me tells me just as much as if you were shouting from the rooftops. You've always told me everything before, now you're secretive. You've fallen for him. Well, I hope for your sake he doesn't make a speciality of one night stands. Oh, come here," he said to her as her eyes filled with tears. "That's what you're afraid of, isn't it?" Alan put his arms around Cho, and she sobbed on his shoulder, trying to stop the flow of unwelcome tears. Alan dug in his pocket, and producing a large white hanky, he wiped her face carefully. "Come on, my sweet, best face on. The customers mustn't see you like this. We don't want mascara trails down your face, do we?"

Cho had just recovered her composure when the tinkle of the shop door bell announced the entry of a customer. Cho noted with surprise that it was Draco Malfoy. She smiled at him and said, "Hello, Draco. What a nice surprise. What can I do for you?"

The younger Malfoy spoke to Cho. His word were civil enough, but his tone was cold: "Hello, Cho. Did you enjoy your weekend at the castle? Father didn't actually let me know you were coming. I hope you achieved everything you hope for?" Was there a hidden meaning there? Did he know?

Cho chose to answer innocently, "Your father was kind enough to introduce me to a lot of potential clients. I'm hoping that at least a few of them will want to buy something."

Draco smirked. "Did you like the castle itself? I understand father gave you a tour?"

"Yes, he showed me round quite a lot of the place when I arrived. It's beautiful. You're very lucky to be able to live there."

"I understand the tour included the summer house?" Draco said pointedly. Cho paled, and gulped. He knew. But she had to brave this out.

"Yes, he showed me round the grounds. The loch and the mountains are lovely. He told me the land he owns goes from Glen Moy right to the other side of Ben Foy and includes Glen Foy, so everything we could see was his."

"Yes, my father has everything, doesn't he?" said Draco. Silently he added, Including you.

"Did you want to buy something, Mr Malfoy, or have you just come here to delight us with your company?" asked Alan, who, shrewdly observing the exchange between Cho and Draco, decided to deflect some of the venom on to himself.

Draco looked at Alan in a way reminiscent of his father. "I don't recall addressing you," he said icily. He turned to Cho again. "I'd like to buy a suit," he said in a neutral voice. "Father seems to think you're very good at what you do" - another pointed remark - "so I'd like to see for myself."

"Certainly," said Cho. "Did he explain the procedure? No? Well, this is how it works…"

Cho had sent Draco into the fitting room with Alan. It appeared his father hadn't filled him in on the fact that she had dealt with this personally for him, for which she was mightily relieved. She wondered whether Lucius had actually told his son about her, or whether Draco had seen them together - she went hot and cold as she thought of his sharp little face watching what they had been doing in the summer house. But she did not have long to muse on this before the bell announced the entrance of Hermione Granger for her first fitting. Cho smiled at her, and greeted her with relief.

"Hello, Hermione. I'm afraid the fitting room is occupied by another customer. Come into the flat and we'll do it there."

In the flat, Cho pinned the calico mock-up on Hermione's body. With a nip and a tuck here and there, she transformed the garment's shape to enhance the other woman's figure. Their idle girlish chatter, mainly about Hermione's planned party, helped to soothe Cho, and take her mind off the weekend. "Harry didn't come with you this time, then?" said Cho. "No. You know what men are like. He'd be bored rigid. He'll come for the final fitting to see what he's paying for. Oh, that reminds me. Look, we've agreed to tell Ron the total is a lot less than it really is, so he won't feel bad. We know he's already paying as much as he can afford. Don't let on, will you?"

Cho enquired about Hermione's work. She was doing research into Dark Magic at Transpires University. Much of it went over Cho's head, but she made what she hoped were intelligent comments every so often. Hermione was a nice girl, but she was one of those people who don't realise that not everyone can follow complicated arguments about difficult subjects with which they are unfamiliar. However, Hermione was not self-centred, and asked Cho about her business. She was very interested to learn where Cho had acquired her skill in tailoring.

"My grandfather was a Muggle. He worked in Hong Kong as a tailor. There it's still a very common thing, you can go into a tailor's and be measured for new clothes, and they have them ready for you in a couple of days. They're beautifully made, and very fast. However, they do use sewing machines, that's one reason why they're faster than me. Also, they work very long hours. My mother was taught tailoring by her father, even though they knew she was a witch - my grandmother was a witch and knew all the signs. But grandfather said it could never hurt her to have extra skills. She could sew really well from when she was a small child, and then learned the tailoring side when she was older. I used to watch her making things when I was little, and asked her to teach me. Then I discovered I had a real skill for it, and I could tell what cut would flatter people most. I made things for all my cousins, for free at first, but when I got really good I started to charge them. When I was thinking what to do when I left Hogwarts, I had the idea for the shop.

"I'm really lucky that my father's family are well off. They were an old Chinese wizarding family who escaped from China before the revolution, and kept all their wealth. First they went to Hong Kong, then they came here to England. So I borrowed capital from various relatives to start up. I have to succeed now, I'm in debt to so many of them. It's not just the money, I would lose far too much face if I failed."

When Cho was finished, she led Hermione back into the shop. Draco was leaning against the counter as Alan wrote in the diary. Hermione and Draco's eyes met, and both sets shone with undisguised hostility. "Hello, Hermione," said Draco condescendingly, "Fancy seeing you here. I would have thought this place was rather exclusive for you. What are you buying? A scarf?"

Hermione was shrewd enough to know better than to rise to the bait, so she forced herself to smile sweetly, and replied, "No, Draco, a dress for my birthday party."

Appointments were made for both of them, with Alan and Cho making sure that they were on different days. They did not relish the idea of a repeat of this meeting, and they were sure neither would Draco or Hermione. The two customers left, pointedly walking in opposite directions when they entered Diagon Alley.

Alan looked at Cho. "What's all this about a summer house? Let me guess. That's where you did the deed. Yes? And Draco knows all about it, so that leaves you two possibilities: either the bastard not only shagged you, but boasted about it afterwards to his son; or the creepy son actually saw you doing it. Not sure which is worse. I suppose there's a third possibility too: Malfoy senior is a regular user of the summer house for this purpose, so Draco may not have actually seen you, but just be making an educated guess. This is marginally better, but not very flattering to your ego."

Cho looked very miserable indeed. Alan's summing up was so accurate, she felt it was pointless to add anything. She just nodded in silence.

* * *

Draco Malfoy came in for his first fitting the day before his father, who had spaced out his appointments by choice, was due to come and pick up his finished suit. The usual procedure for male customers was that Alan helped them into the items being tried on, and then once the client was "decent", Cho would go in to them, armed with her pins: for Alan was an accurate and reliable taker and recorder of measurements, could sew with beautiful small stitches, and was generally wonderful with people, but he did not have Cho's skill in styling and fitting garments.

Cho therefore went into the fitting room to deal with Draco's calico suit mock-up. She began work, and at first they exchanged pleasantries as she would with any customer. Draco's tone was distant, but Cho put that down to his usual manner. Things changed when she knelt down, and began to alter the trousers. Draco suddenly put his hands on either side of her head, and held her firmly. She looked up at him as well as she could, gasping in shock, "Draco, what are you doing?"

Alan was at the counter, idly checking through the diary, when Cho's personal alarm went off. This was a Muggle device: a small radio controlled alarm that Cho wore on her wrist, disguised as part of her watch strap. A nudge in the right place set off a signal in the receiver under the shop counter, emitting a low buzzing noise. The sound was quiet enough not to disturb customers, and could be passed off as a stray insect, but Alan recognised it at once. He strode over to the cubicle, threw open the door, and looked in, to see Draco Malfoy naked from the waist down, holding Cho's head in a strong grip, and obviously attempting to force it down on to his erect member.

Alan was slender, but tall. He drew himself up to his full height, and said, in a firm tone rarely heard from him, "Mr Malfoy, I think it's time for you to leave. We don't need your kind of customer here. Let Cho go, and get dressed. I think we can leave you to do that on your own. If the pins stick in you, so much the better. Cho, come on out of there."

Draco's face was red with frustration and annoyance, and Alan noted grimly that his erection was rapidly deflating. He helped Cho to her feet, and supported her out of the cubicle. He held her upright whilst pretending that he merely had his arm round her, and led her into the main body of the shop. He sat her down in the chair generally used by older or infirm customers.

It was not long before Draco came out of the cubicle. He swaggered over to the two friends, and looked from one to the other. "So the shirtlifter is also a bodyguard, and the tart thinks she's too good for a Malfoy. You'll regret this." He turned on his heel, sneering, and stalked out of the shop. Alan followed him to the door, locked it, and turned the door sign to "closed". He turned to Cho. "Come on upstairs now, Cho. Never mind the shop. Tell me exactly what happened and what he said to you." He took her hand and led her up to the flat, sat her down, and made her a cup of mint tisane.

"Now," he said gently, sitting beside her, "Tell me."

Cho looked up at him, a picture of misery, her dark eyes brimming with tears. "It's such a mess, Alan. He could ruin the business."

"What did he say?" persisted Alan.

"He said he knew all about Lucius and me." Alan noted that Malfoy senior was now "Lucius". Well it was only to be expected. Cho was hardly likely to call out "Oh, Mr Malfoy" in the throes of passion. "He saw us in the summer house. He said he wasn't surprised, did I know that he'd taken numerous women there before? Of course, I knew that already. I didn't enjoy having my nose rubbed in the fact, but if that was all he'd had to say it would have been fine. Then he said he'd tell his mother about us. That would mean she'd make sure none of her female friends gave me any business. Then he said he'd spread the word among the men from the good wizarding families that I was "easy". That would ensure that the upright ones wouldn't come near me, and the others would expect special favours. Then he said he'd make sure that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger found out about Lucius and me. That would mean that none of their kind would give me any business either.

"Then he said I'd better get used to the idea of special favours because that was the only sort of business I could expect. I could start with him. That's when he dropped his trousers, and - well you saw him.

"Oh, Alan, what have I done? I thought at the least it was just a fling. I knew **I** might get hurt, but I didn't think it would affect the business."


	5. Chapter 5

Cho's Chic

Chapter 5

The next day, Lucius Malfoy came to collect his finished suit, and try it on for the last time. He behaved exactly as if nothing had occurred between Cho and himself in front of Alan, and even called her "Miss Chang". He seemed to pick up on Cho's subdued mood as she helped him into his jacket in the privacy of the cubicle. He turned to look at her. "You're very quiet, my dear," he observed, in an uncharacteristically gentle tone. "You seem troubled. I hope I'm not the cause?"

Cho had resolved to maintain her control, but this unexpected display of sympathy overcame her, and tears filled her eyes. I mustn't, she thought, If he thinks it's because I love him, he'll just walk out. She gulped, "No, it's not you. It's your son."

Lucius' eyebrows arched meaningfully, and he stared at her. His grey eyes were suddenly hard. "Explain," he barked. Cho took a deep breath, then, following Alan's suggestion the previous evening, related carefully what had happened with Draco. She left nothing out. She hardly dared to look at Lucius. When she had finished, she saw his jaw was set determinedly, his eyes like flint. He had lost all interest in his appearance. "Pack up the suit and I'll pay you as agreed. I'm sure everything is perfect, I don't need to check in the mirror to make sure you know what you're doing. Now help me out of these trousers."

* * *

Lucius apparated in the grounds of Malfoy Manor. He was incandescent with rage. He found Draco in the second place he looked, on the croquet lawn, experimenting with different ways of destroying the rabbits that persisted in invading from the nearby meadow. Lucius' dramatic entrance, black cloak swirling round him and blond hair flying, made Draco look up at once. When he saw the expression on his father's face, he blanched. Lucius stood there and regarded his son with an expression of utter contempt.

"Just what did you think you would achieve by thrusting yourself into Cho Chang's face?" he asked in a voice little more than a whisper, every word articulated perfectly. Draco shivered involuntarily. He had seen every shade of his father's anger, from violence to perfectly controlled rage. His father was much more dangerous when he was like this, quiet, but trembling with fury. "You didn't think she'd have the presence of mind to tell me, did you? Well, she did tell me exactly what you did, you little fool. Please explain to me what you thought you were doing?"

Draco said nothing, just stared at his father with a mixture of fear and loathing. Lucius continued, in a low menacing voice, "Well, I'll tell you then. You don't like the fact that women your age seem to prefer your father to you. So you decided to punish her by forcing yourself on her, because you don't seem to have much success the other way, do you?

"Well, listen to me, Draco, and listen well. You don't interfere with any of my business, whether that is money, women or anything else. You have your own allowance, you may spend it any way you choose. Buy women if you want to. Pay for any perversion that appeals to you. Force yourself on that unspeakable Miss Granger if you like. But you will leave Cho Chang alone for two reasons: one, because at the moment I find her amusing, and no son of mine will ever come between me and any woman; and two, because her grandfather is Sun Chang. If they had taught you anything of any value while you were wasting your time at Hogwarts, you would have learnt who he is. Sun Chang is the world's biggest trader in Chinese jade. Do you know what that means? Jade is the second major source of Gringott's wealth after gold, and you may perhaps recall that jade also has magic properties. Chang controls the world price of jade. No wizard with a minuscule amount of sense would cross him. Chinese wizards are notorious for protecting their own.

"And as for your mother, I'm sure she already knows, she and I have an understanding. I expect she was with young McGregor herself last night. You'd just be making a bigger fool of yourself to say anything to her.

"So, Draco, do I make myself clear? Cho Chang's business is to succeed, you will say nothing but good about her to potential clients from good families.

"Just be grateful that I don't thrash you within an inch of your life."

* * *

Hermione Granger looked up in surprise when an owl dropped a small package into her lap as she sat in the huge library of Transpires University. The owl did not stop for a drink after its trip, so she guessed it had not come very far. She watched it fly out of the high window, trying to identify it. She was sure she had seen it before, but could not place it.

Curiously, she opened the package. When she saw what it contained, she stared in amazement, blushed, looked around furtively to check that nobody else had seen anything, and shoved it all back in the envelope. At first, she tried to carry on working, but then gave it up as a bad job, and returned to her tiny flat in the university grounds. There she poured herself a large glass of wine, and then gingerly opened the package again, spreading out the contents on the kitchen table.

There were four magic photographs showing two people, obviously unaware that they were observed, in _flagrante delicto_. There was no mistaking the identity of the pair: it was Lucius Malfoy and Cho Chang. The photographer had taken each picture from a different angle so that there should be no doubting this fact. Because the pictures were magic, and moved, Hermione felt like a voyeur. The ecstasy in the two faces was unmistakable: Cho had not been forced. Hermione was disturbed by her own reaction to the pictures: on the one hand she was repelled, on the other she felt aroused.

* * *

Lucius decided to pay Cho Chang a surprise visit. He had not seen her since his confrontation with Draco. His only communication with Cho had been a message by owl telling her that he had spoken to Draco, and the matter had been resolved. The prominent wizarding families would still be her customers, in fact his wife herself would shortly be in touch. Following that, Lucius had deliberately been uncommunicative for two weeks. This was his usual style: once an object of desire had been seduced, he let her wait. If she made any attempt to contact him without very good reason (and this did not include a lovesick devotion to him), then the affair was over. If she did not, then he would contact her again at his own convenience.

Lucius knew about the flat above the shop, but had not yet been inside it. He apparated in the living room, and looked around curiously. The place was small and tidy but homely, with comfortable easy chairs and a sofa, and bookshelves adorned with a mixture of well-thumbed books, ranging from magic texts, through Muggle books on sewing and tailoring, to novels. Lucius also examined the other rooms, noting with satisfaction that Cho slept in a large luxurious bed, then sat down to wait patiently. Stretching out in one of the armchairs, and resting his booted feet on the coffee table, he began to read a copy of the _Daily Prophet_, turning first to the _Daily Profit_ pages.

Lucius heard light footsteps on the stairs, and looked over the top of his paper, expecting to see Cho appear in the doorway. Instead, in walked Hermione Granger, wearing a very glamorous evening dress, finished apart from the fact that the hem was pinned up. The two of them saw each other almost at the same time, and it was hard to say who was the more taken aback. Lucius remained where he was, and it was only by the lifting of his elegant eyebrows and the flaring of his proud nostrils that his displeasure was revealed. Hermione was less practised at hiding her feelings, and took a step backwards, reddening and frowning in confusion. Lucius, one step ahead, decided to press home his advantage, and drawled, "Ah, Miss Granger. What a nice surprise. We must stop meeting like this."

Hermione replied stiffly, "Hello, Mr Malfoy. I didn't expect to see you here. I presume Cho doesn't know you're here? Otherwise I don't think she would have sent me up here." Interesting - she was surprised to see him, yes, but not surprised enough.

"I'm sure you're right, Miss Granger. I believe you usually are."

Hermione looked as if she were unsure what to do next. She went over to the bookshelves, and began looking them over as a kind of displacement activity. Lucius observed that she was wringing her hands together with nerves. From behind his paper, he watched her, intrigued in spite of his antipathy towards her. He had always thought Hermione Granger a rather plain Jane, but in that dress, she certainly looked different. She had a very good figure, with full breasts and a rounded behind. It was a shame she hadn't been taught to walk properly though, and she really needed to do something with her hair. Hermione turned, and caught him staring at her. Something in his expression made her flush.

Suddenly making up her mind, Hermione left the room in a rush, and hurried back downstairs. Lucius knew it would not be long before Cho came upstairs, and sure enough, a quarter of an hour later, she came into the room, her face a mixture of confusion, pleasure and relief. She came over to him, and said, "What a nice surprise, Lucius. Er - would you like a cup of tisane, or something stronger?"

Lucius leered at her. "I can think of better things to do than drink tea, my dear." He reached out his hand to take hers, and placing his feet on the floor, he pulled her on to his knee. Cho sat down, unresisting, as Lucius gently stroked her back with one hand, and stroked a finger along her jawline. He looked at her enquiringly. She seemed undecided. Lucius waited, watching, his hands continuing their soft touch. Cho Chang was very beautiful, but there were many beautiful women, some of whom were always ready to accommodate him at any time. If Cho were unwilling, he had no need to force himself on her, he would remove himself to a more welcoming pair of arms. Cho said to him, "Lucius, I'm glad you're here, but it's rather awkward at the moment. Alan is in the shop. He may come up any minute. Also, a customer might come in, and I have to be there, you know I do. And the first appointment this afternoon is your wife!" Large brown eyes looked at him pleadingly. "Can you come back after the shop has closed? I'd love to see you then."

Malfoy relented. She was keen enough, he could tell from the way she responded to his touch, and he respected her commitment to her business. Also, he noted with satisfaction that she had not asked him why he had not been in touch sooner. He would postpone his plans, and return later. It would be amusing to think of her longing for him while she measured his haughty wife. To show her what she had just missed, he kissed her deeply, and hugged her to him. When he disapparated, he knew he had left behind a young woman tingling with anticipation. Meanwhile, Malfoy planned to release his pent up lust with one of his favourites, his cousin Lucinda.


	6. Chapter 6

Cho's Chic

Chapter 6

That evening, Lucius returned to find Cho appropriately welcoming. Subtle oil lamps and scented candles illuminated the small space. She was wearing a watered silk negligée woven in two colours, so that depending on how she moved, it appeared to be emerald green or brilliant turquoise. This made Cho look like a tropical bird.

Handing Lucius a glass of Glen Foy single malt - a nice touch, thought Lucius - she led him by the hand into the bedroom, and upon entering he noted that she had put fresh cotton sheets on the roomy bed. Cho shivered as Lucius ran his fingers over the silk, feeling almost every inch of her body through the material, but deliberately avoiding her nipples and the cleft between her legs, meanwhile kissing her face and neck, and then exploring her mouth with his tongue. Cho writhed against him, and stroked his silky hair and his firm back, and clung on to his buttocks. His hardness pressed between them, and she slid her hands over the warm bulge in his trousers, massaging it maddeningly so that he longed to feel her hands on his skin. Lucius removed Cho's negligée, and slipped the straps of the matching nightgown off her shoulders, exposing her small, rounded breasts. He knelt in front of her and kissed them, nuzzling the nipples, feeling her pressing them urgently against him as she responded to his caresses, running her fingers through his hair and clutching his head in her small hands. He knew she wanted him, and deciding that the lady's wish was his command, he helped her to undress him, revelling in her hands exploring his body as his flesh was gradually exposed. Following his afternoon exertions, his need was less desperate than hers, and he was able to pace himself so that when Cho finally climaxed together with him, she screamed at the peak of her ecstasy, and he thought her shuddering response would never stop.

For a split second, he felt protective towards this exotic creature clinging to him as he pleasured her, and held her so close that she could hardly breathe. He knew from experience that the feeling would pass, and it no longer worried him that he should care so for another person. Years before, in the early years of his marriage, he had felt the same way towards his young, equally slightly built wife. Now, they both took their pleasures elsewhere.

Later, as they lay relaxing in the bed, wound together against the shock of fresh, cold sheets, for their union had taken place on top of the covers, Lucius asked Cho about the appointment with his wife. He kept his voice neutral and casual, aware of the taboo of talking about his wife while his mistress was in his arms. Lucius was no fool: this was a subtle hint that she was to expect no more from him than the carefully apportioned periods of time that suited him. Cho did not seem surprised, however, but paused before she replied: "She knows about us, doesn't she?" She did not add, Did you tell her? Do you talk about me together? but the unspoken lay between them.

Lucius replied apparently carelessly, "Yes, I'm sure she knows about you. My wife knows me too well. She knows what kind of women I like. You see, I don't need to hide anything from her, she doesn't care. She has a string of mainly younger men herself. We suit each other perfectly. We never discuss our private lives. Was she mean to you?"

Cho said, "Well, she was very distant."

"Don't worry about that, my dear. She's always like that, especially with shop owners. Her family think trade is far beneath them. It was nothing personal. The important thing is, did she order something expensive? And did she take your advice, or tell you what she wanted?"

Cho smiled in relief. "Oh, I'm so glad you told me that. Yes, she did order a very expensive dress. She knows what she likes, but she did listen a bit, so I think she'll look nearly as good as she could. Actually, she does know what suits her - and she's lucky, she's so slim she can wear almost anything."

Lucius then asked, maintaining the casual tone, "And Miss Granger? What did she say to you about me?" He felt Cho stiffen. He waited. Eventually, he said, "Well?"

"She was really surprised to see you, but - well - she wasn't as surprised as I would have expected. It's as if she knew about us, but just didn't expect to find you here. I expected her to walk out, and decide not to buy the dress, but she didn't. Do you think Draco told her?"

"Possibly," said Lucius, stroking her shiny black hair. "I thought the same as you when I met her, she wasn't surprised enough. I didn't warn Draco off telling Mudbloods. I'm sure your business will be very successful without their custom." He had said this deliberately provocatively, to see how she would react. He didn't really care if Cho dealt with the Granger girl or not, as long as he didn't have to meet her again. He felt Cho flinch, but she said nothing. Good, he thought. She may not agree with me, but she won't argue in favour of her friends. His eyes softened, he smiled at her and kissed her again, running his hand gently down her naked breast. "Are you ready to do it again?" he whispered into her ear, his breath making her shiver in anticipation.

* * *

Hermione called at Cho's Chic as arranged. She had mixed feelings about this appointment, which was to serve two purposes. As yet, Cho only thought that Hermione was going to collect her dress, and try it on for the last time. Cho had asked Hermione to call early, but would not tell her why. "Just wait and see," she had said, then added, "Look, you want Harry and Ron to be impressed, don't you? So please come then." This arrangement suited Hermione too, so she did not argue.

Once in the shop, she was greeted by Cho and Alan, then Cho took Hermione to the flat, leaving Alan at his most charming, dealing with an elderly witch who simpered at him as he told her she could not possibly be old enough to be a grandmother. Cho smiled at Hermione who was shaking her head in disbelief. "She loves it. He's great with older women, he flatters them and they want to mother him."

Cho was carrying a large dress cover on a hanger. She hung it over a hook on the back of the door, and began to unpack Hermione's dress. Hermione put her hand on Cho's arm. "Wait please, Cho," she said, "I want to say something first. Can we sit down?" Cho looked a little surprised, but the two young women sat at the coffee table.

Hermione took a deep breath, and silently produced a large package, from which she took the incriminating photos, laying them before Cho on the table. She explained about the owl delivery, and how, after puzzling over the matter for a long time, she now thought she had recognised the owl as one of the Malfoys'. Then she waited.

Cho looked at the pictures, and she flushed hot and cold as she saw the evidence of her lovemaking. Stricken, she looked at Hermione. "Oh, no," she whispered. "I know Draco saw us, he came here and told me, but I didn't know he'd taken photos." Her eyes widened. "Do you think he's sent copies to anyone else?"

"I wondered the same," said Hermione. Cho looked at her in surprise. Hermione seemed so calm, she had expected disgust and recriminations if she found out. Cho did not know what to say. To explain would make it all seem so much more sordid. Hermione smiled at her. "Don't worry, Cho, I won't say anything. Let's just hope that these are the only copies. You keep these and do what you like with them."

"You're so kind, Hermione. I thought you'd hate me if you found out. I always assumed Lucius Malfoy was just cruel and wicked, but then I spoke to him. He can be very charming too, and…"

"Please, Cho, don't tell me. I don't want to know," said Hermione hurriedly. Disturbing images flashed through her mind: Lucius' hostility whenever he met her, Lucius at his most evil as he carried out Voldemort's every whim; Lucius naked in the lamplight…

She shook her head, and asked to see her dress.

Hermione stood in front of the mirror in Cho's bedroom, speechless with pleasure and disbelief. The dress transformed her into an elegant young woman, emphasising her curvy shape, and was so well cut that as she moved, she felt it was something she had been born to wear. The colours complemented her hair, skin and eyes, and Hermione felt like a million galleons. Eyes shining, she thanked Cho effusively.

Cho stood behind Hermione, and said, "Now all you need is some new shoes - I recommend Larsen & Schoen - and a new hairstyle." Hermione opened her mouth, but Cho shook her head. "No, listen Hermione. I've seen what you do when you dress up. You use a smoothing spell to try and make your hair look straight. But Hermione, your hair has the most beautiful curls. It only looks so bushy because you don't know how to treat it properly. You've been brushing it to within an inch of its life. You mustn't ever brush curls like that. Now, look, watch."

Cho fetched her wand, and chanted a few words in Chinese as she waved it over Hermione's head. Her hair freed itself into coils. Cho cast spells on them to ease out the frizz on each lock, then arranged Hermione's hair so that it was partly pinned up, and the rest cascaded in natural curls down her neck. "Now look in the mirror."

Hermione was amazed, she looked so glamorous. "Harry and Ron will be here any minute," said Cho. "You wait here. I'll send Alan up now, and I'll give you a call when they arrive. Then you can make a dramatic entrance."

Harry and Ron were not long in arriving, and Hermione came down the stairs on the arm of Alan, who had dressed in a dinner jacket to complement her. The stairs were a little narrow for the grand entrance, but Harry and Ron still stared at their friend in disbelief. Hermione was very gratified at the effect her appearance had on them, and smiled at Cho in thanks, as Harry said, "You look really nice, Hermione." Ron, inarticulate as usual, added, "Yeah, what have you done to yourself?" Hermione chose to ignore any insinuations in this statement about the way she normally looked, and merely smiled graciously, and blushed.

"Give the boys a twirl," encouraged Alan, and Hermione turned round slowly so they could see the back as well. "Er - the back looks really good too," said Harry, sounding surprised. "Nice arse," said Ron, giving a low whistle. Hermione blushed even more - for once, Ron had said the right thing! Cho had shaped the back of the dress very cleverly to emphasise her natural shape, and Hermione's behind had never looked so pert. This dress was going to be worth every last knut!

When the three friends had left, with Harry offering to carry the large box into which Cho had packed the dress in tissue paper, Cho turned to Alan, and they smiled at each other at a job well done. Then Cho suddenly remembered the pictures, and her face fell. Alan looked at her questioningly. "What's wrong, Cho?" he asked. In reply, Cho said, "I'll tell you after we close."

After the front door had been locked, standing in the flat, Cho told Alan about the photos, flushing profusely as she did. Alan looked at the package, and raised an eyebrow. "So you don't know whether there are more of these?" Cho shook her head. "How bad are they? I mean, is there any doubt who they're of?"

"No," she said. "There's no doubt at all - oh, hell, take a look." She handed Alan the packet. He looked doubtful, then slid out the top photo, took a quick look, and put it back immediately. "I see what you mean. I don't need to see the rest. What are you going to do with them?"

"Burn them!" said Cho angrily. She took her wand, lit a fire in the grate, then threw the package on to the flames. They watched the photos curl up and burn away to ash. Alan put an arm around Cho's shoulders. "There's nothing you can do, my love," he said, "You'll just have to wait and see, and pray that Draco doesn't send copies to Harry or Ron." He shook his head. "I know there's no point in saying you shouldn't have got mixed up with the Malfoys. I could see from the photo that you're not going to walk away now. Just be careful, eh?"


	7. Chapter 7

Cho's Chic

Chapter 7

It was the afternoon of the day of Hermione's party. She had hired a room in the university called The Undercroft, which was deep under the oldest part of the building. The large room had a stone flagged floor and a low arched ceiling held up by sturdy carved stone pillars. There was a bar, an area with tables and chairs, a large space for dancing, and a small stage where the musicians were to play. These were A Bit Of The Other, a very popular group of undergraduates who made extra money by performing a mixture of music from the Muggle and magic worlds. Hermione was checking that everything was just so before she went back to her flat to get ready for the evening, when Harry came into the room. Hermione, who was expecting him to be full of good cheer for her special day, noticed at once that he had a face like thunder.

"What's wrong?" she asked him. Harry shook his head as if he were too angry to speak. Hermione suggested that they went back to her flat, hoping that their being undisturbed might persuade him to tell her. There, she asked him again. In reply, he dug into the pocket of his robes, and produced a small package. Silently, he emptied the contents onto the dining table. Hermione's heart stopped as she recognised the same four photos she had given to Cho. She looked at Harry, wondering what to say, wondering what he would say. Harry's opinion of things was very simplistic: there was good and bad, and no room for a grey area in between. Harry's view of other people was coloured entirely by how he reacted to things, and he found it impossible to see that sometimes other people approached a situation from a completely different angle. Hermione waited.

Harry looked at her, sensing that her reaction was less than he had expected. "You knew," he said accusingly. Hermione nodded. "How long have you known? You didn't tell me." Hermione shrugged. "I haven't known for very long. Someone sent me the same photos."

"What did you do with them? And why didn't you tell me?" demanded Harry.

"I gave them to Cho so she would know about them. I expect she burnt them. I didn't tell you because I hoped you wouldn't find out. I knew you'd react like this."

Harry shook his head. "How could she?" he shouted. "They killed Cedric. How could she do **that** with a murderer? I thought she loved Cedric. What can she **possibly **see in a Malfoy? Did you find out before Cho finished your dress?"

Hermione chose her words carefully. "It's difficult for you, I know," she said. Harry looked at her in disbelief. "Difficult for me? To do what? To like a Malfoy? What are you on about?"

"It's difficult for you to understand what Cho sees in Lucius Malfoy because you hate him so much. So do I," she added hastily. "Harry, I can hardly believe I'm saying this, but he's a very attractive man, and I expect he can be charming if he wants to be. He's using her of course, but maybe she wants to be used."

Harry looked at Hermione as if she were a complete stranger, an expression of absolute incomprehension on his face. "I can't believe you're saying it either, or taking Cho's side. This is the **Malfoys** we're talking about. They hate people like you. Given the chance, they'd kill your parents. And you say the man's attractive!"

Hermione looked at Harry. She could see she would be wasting her time trying to defend Cho further, so instead she said, "Look, Harry, this isn't the time to have a discussion about this. It's my birthday party in a couple of hours. Please try to forget about this at least for tonight." She gathered up the photos and put them back in the packet, handing it firmly to Harry. She saw he was making an effort, but Harry always wore his heart on his sleeve, and it was clear that he was still unhappy when Ron turned up. For once, Hermione thanked providence that Ron was far too insensitive to pick up on the atmosphere between them. Ron was his usual cheerful, careless self, and Hermione blessed him for it. He even managed to cheer up Harry with his stories about the latest developments at Fred and George's magical joke shop. They were making plans for a branch at Hogsmeade. Harry was always interested in this topic, as he had provided the funding to help start the business.

Relieved, Hermione left them to it while she went to change, and to do her hair as Cho had shown her. She had every reason to be very grateful to Cho: she had been really surprised that Cho, who had such beautiful straight black hair, knew anything at all about curls. It turned out that Cho's cousin was a hairdresser. Hermione had learned more about how to care for natural curls in ten minutes with Cho than in a whole lifetime previously. Hermione's mother did not have the same curly hair, and had treated Hermione's rebellious tangles as a problem, always attempting to subdue her bushy head with the brutal application of a hairbrush. Cho had shown Hermione that curls should be left well alone once dry, and allowed to go their own way. That, and a little magic too, had made Hermione feel real confidence in her appearance for the first time in her life. In return, she was going to protect Cho from Harry's wrath as well as she could - and she would need to do it this evening, because Cho and Alan were coming to the party.

* * *

Hermione kicked off her shoes, which had been pinching for hours, and sank into an easy chair. She lay back and relaxed, thinking over the evening. She had mixed feelings about what had happened. On the positive side, everyone she had hoped to see at her party had been able to come, and she had received some wonderful presents. The food and music had been a great success, and so was her dress and the new hairstyle. Everyone complimented Hermione on her appearance, and not a few of the men had looked at her in a new way. She had been surrounded by male admirers the whole time, and all of them seemed to enjoy her company just as she was, she had felt no need to pretend to be less intelligent - she had not scared anyone off.

Harry had avoided making any remarks about Cho. He had also avoided Cho, but only Hermione realised it was deliberate, the room was so crowded that even good friends found they missed each other unless they made an effort to get together. Hermione could see that Cho had dressed down so that she would not outshine the hostess, but unfortunately Cho was so pretty that this made little difference. Hermione had never begrudged Cho her looks before now, but the one person she had wanted to be by her side this evening had gravitated to Cho's side instead.

Hermione had invited all the Weasleys to her party. Mr and Mrs Weasley, like Hermione's own parents, came for a couple of hours to be sociable, then, like most of the other older guests, left the party to the younger folk, claiming that the music was too loud. All the Weasley siblings were there, but the one that Hermione had really wanted to see was Bill. She had had a bit of a crush on Bill for years. When she first met him, he had seemed so glamorous with his pony tail, his fang earring, and his dragon skin boots, plus unusually for a redhead, he had a sun tan from his time in Egypt. He could have passed easily for a Muggle pop star. Now, with her new-found confidence, Hermione dared to hope that he would pay her some attention. He had indeed been very pleasant to her when he presented her with an Egyptian scarab beetle brooch set with deep green malachite, and they had been getting along very well, when Bill had spotted Cho, who was talking to Lavender Brown.

Charlie Weasley, on holiday from his work with dragons in Romania, was just about to hand over his gift, and it was the perfect time for Bill to slip away. Hermione liked Charlie, and was intrigued by his parcel, that turned out to be very elegant dark green dragon skin gloves, made from the softest part of the hide from underneath the wings. The two of them chatted for a while, and more guests approached Hermione, each laden with parcels of varying sizes. When Hermione had opened the last one, she discovered two things: Bill was dancing with Cho Chang, and seemed totally fascinated by his companion; and Charlie was still at Hermione's side, and had obviously waited on purpose so he could dance with her. Charlie appreciated the changed Hermione very much, and wanted to get to know her better.

Hermione sighed as she thought of the irony of spending most of her birthday party with the wrong brother. She liked Charlie well enough, but there was no spark, he was nowhere near as good looking as Bill, and he was obsessive in his love of Quidditch. Hermione enjoyed watching Quidditch too, but when real fans like Harry, Viktor or Charlie got started, it was extremely tedious. She knew Bill had a brain, after all he was a curse-breaker for Gringott's Bank, and it would have been the icing on the cake if she had got to know him better, instead of hearing about Charlie's latest dragon-inflicted injuries.

She felt slightly resentful towards Cho, in contrast to her earlier protective feelings. Cho now had two good looking men interested in her: Lucius Malfoy and Bill Weasley. Hermione partly understood the physical attraction of Malfoy senior, especially when she thought of those photos. She sighed. In books evil people were ugly. In real life, they could be the opposite. Malfoy senior hated Hermione, and it had been easy to hate him back, but she guessed he could be charm itself if he chose. She did not think it would end well for Cho, she was sure Lucius was a selfish bastard who would get bored with her after a while.

But now Cho had Bill Weasley eating out of her hand, and if that relationship were to develop, that would change everything. The fact that Bill was a Weasley was very significant indeed. The animosity between the Malfoys and the Weasleys was well known. Hermione wondered what would happen if Malfoy found out about Bill, or vice versa. She did not envy Cho if this were to happen. She tried to stop herself feeling a slight twinge of satisfaction at the thought.

* * *

Two weeks after Hermione's party, Bill Weasley took Cho Chang to a Quidditch match between the Tutshill Tornadoes, Cho's favourite team, and the Chudley Cannons, the Weasley family's local team. It was a while since Cho had been to see a match, so she was very excited, both by the occasion and by the fact that Bill, the only glamorous Weasley male, was her escort. When they arrived, they were just about to go to their allotted seats, when a voice behind Cho said, "Cho, my dear, is that you?"

Cho turned round to see her grandfather, Sun Chang, smiling at her. She was delighted. "Hello, Grandad! I didn't know you'd be here. I thought you were still ill. I'm so pleased you're better. Grandad, this is Bill Weasley. Bill, this is my grandfather, Sun Chang."

Sun Chang was a director of the Tutshill Tornadoes, and his seat was in the directors' box, so they parted company until the end of the match, when they agreed to meet up again, as Sun Chang had invited Cho and Bill to join him in the members' bar. "If we win, it will be a celebration, and if we don't, we can drown our sorrows," he had smiled.

Cho and Bill found their seats were situated below the directors' box, and it was almost impossible to see into the box from that angle. They therefore concentrated on the match, each cheering on a different team, and trying to drown out the shouts of the other. Much to Cho's joy and Bill's disappointment, the Tutshill Tornadoes beat the Chudley Cannons by 290 points to 250, with the larger home crowd cheering them on raucously. The two Quidditch fans followed the crowds to the exit, where they waited for the directors to come down from their box. Cho was the first to spot her grandfather, who was smaller than most people in the crowd. Then her heart stopped, for sauntering behind Sun Chang was Lucius Malfoy. He had not yet seen her, but it would only be a couple of minutes before he did.

Cho waited, her heart in her mouth. Her grandfather halted in front of her, and greeted her once more, hugging her to him, and shaking Bill's hand as he commiserated with him at his team's loss. Then he turned, and introduced them to Lucius Malfoy. Sun Chang said that Malfoy was a business acquaintance, and was his guest. Cho looked at Lucius, wondering fearfully how he would react to seeing her with Bill Weasley. Lucius informed Sun Chang coolly that he was a satisfied customer of his granddaughter, and praised her skill. However, although he spoke words of approval, his eyes were hard as flint as he looked at Cho and Bill. Lucius knew who Bill was, he recognised all the Weasleys by sight, and if he had not, the long red hair would have given away his origins. The sneer on Lucius' face was unmistakable as his gaze swept over Bill. He next looked at Cho, and she thought she would curl up and die. It was as if a steel shutter had come down between them, he did not acknowledge her at all. Sun Chang, meanwhile, did not see Malfoy's expression, but merely heard the words of commendation, and was delighted. He invited all of them to accompany him to the bar. He did not appear to notice the awkward silence, as three people tried to think of a polite way to refuse, and simultaneously decided that this ordeal was something that must be endured.

The next half hour was full of stilted conversation, with Sun Chang the only one of the four who was in a cheerful mood. Lucius ignored Bill completely, as Bill did him. Lucius did occasionally cast malevolent glances in Bill's direction, some of which Cho caught. Cho herself looked and felt torn in three by the conflicting demands on her loyalties. The unwilling participants left as soon as was decently possible, deliberately leaving in opposite directions.


	8. Chapter 8

Cho's Chic

Chapter 8

It was a beautiful hot, lazy summer afternoon. It was also Sunday, so Cho's Chic was closed. Cho was at her Chang grandparents' house, relaxing in their large garden. She had found a secluded spot in the oldest part, the Walled Garden, well away from her younger cousins who were playing noisily on the manicured lawn next to the house. This place was a natural sun trap, and she was half sitting, half lying on a sun lounger, wearing only a pair of bikini briefs, alternately reading a magazine and dozing. There was no breeze, and the sultry day made Cho loath to move. She wriggled hedonistically in the sensuous warmth, and her eyes drooped. She was between sleeping and waking when she felt she was being watched, and her eyes opened suddenly.

Lucius Malfoy stood before her. His expression was unfathomable. Cho felt naked under his gaze. In truth, she was wearing very little indeed, but it was the intensity of his look combined with the fact that he was fully dressed himself, even if it was in light summer clothes, that made her feel so exposed. Unconsciously, she crossed her arms in front of her breasts. Lucius lifted a sardonic eyebrow. "Hello, Lucius," said Cho, uncertainly. "What are you doing here?"

"Your grandfather invited me. We're engaged in a business transaction at the moment." Lucius looked around very ostentatiously. "No Weasleys hiding in the bushes today, my dear?"

"No, Bill isn't here today. He has been here though. Grandad likes him a lot," she added defiantly.

"Well, there's no accounting for taste, I must say. Seen much of the oldest Weasley boy, have you?"

Cho frowned, and paused before answering. "Lucius, what business is it of yours who I see? You have a wife. If I want to have a boyfriend, or indeed boyfriends, I will. Do you have a problem with that?"

An expression of grudging respect came over Lucius' face. "No, my dear, you are perfectly correct. I just wish though, that you didn't have such unfortunate taste. The Weasleys, indeed! Am I allowed to enquire just how well you know young Mr Weasley? Or should I say, does he know you as well as I do?"

The multiple layers of meaning in this query were not lost on Cho. She flushed with anger and embarrassment, and stood up. "Lucius, it's none of your business," she said angrily, and was about to walk away when Lucius stepped in front of her. He put out a hand, and cupped her chin firmly, his fingers behind her ear, while his other hand crept around her back, and pulled her towards him. Cho found herself pressed against Lucius, while the hand at her back slid downwards inside her bikini briefs.

"Shall I stop?" he asked her, slightly threateningly. Cho looked at him pleadingly, but felt unable to tell him to stop. Lucius kissed her neck and shoulders roughly, and she felt the familiar longing for him. He looked deep into her eyes, and said, slightly menacingly, "Does the Weasley boy make you feel like this? Does he know how to please you? Does he make you cry out like I do?" His fingers were digging into her now, one hand holding her right buttock, the other gripping the side of her head like a vice, his fingers laced through her hair. Lucius had never held her this way before, he had always been very gentle, and she was disturbed, both by the repressed violence he displayed, and by her own reaction to it: he was frightening her, but she was also feeling very aroused. She felt a flash of panic. Lucius saw her expression, and suddenly removed his hands, stepping back from her. His face showed controlled triumph, belying his words, "Forgive me, I was carried away. I can see my presence is unwelcome. I shall leave you to recover your equilibrium." He turned on his heel, and strode off, tossing his hair arrogantly over his shoulder.

Cho sat down suddenly, her legs almost giving way. As her pounding heart slowed down, she thought over what had just happened. She knew Lucius hated all the Weasleys, but she was surprised at how much he seemed to care that she was seeing Bill. She tried to be honest with herself, and dismiss the gratifying thought that he actually cared for her. It was much more likely that he just couldn't stand the idea that a Weasley should have something he regarded as his. It was obvious that he had been trying to show her what she would be missing if she gave him up altogether. Her body felt uncomfortably dissatisfied now he had gone, with a dull pressure between her legs. But that violent side of him - she knew it was there, but she had never seen it directly before, and it really scared her.

The irony was, she and Bill had had very little physical contact so far. They had met in public each time, and it happened that both of them had busy lives, and had needed to be in different places by morning, so there had never been any suggestion of their spending a night together. At the moment, Bill was between dwellings, sleeping on a friend's floor. Cho valued her privacy, and had not yet felt the time was right to offer an invitation to Bill to pay an extended visit to her flat. After all, she had not exactly invited Lucius to the flat, he had just presented himself as if he had a right to be there.

Cho then started to wonder what Lucius' business was with her grandfather. She assumed it must be something to do with jade, that was what Grandad Chang dealt in. But why would Lucius need jade? Purchasing a few items of jade jewellery hardly needed Lucius to deal directly with a man as powerful as Sun Chang. Cho was curious. She wondered at Lucius' being invited to the Chang house. This must mean the business was very important indeed. Invitations to Sun Chang's house were issued very sparingly, and were always significant. Perhaps Lucius' purchase was some form of investment? She knew there would be no point in trying to ask her grandfather. As far as he was concerned, business was always confidential, and he never discussed his clients with the family.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was livid. He stomped around Malfoy Manor, shouting and abusing the house elves, and, if the cats had not been too smart to get in his way, he would have kicked them too. He snarled at his wife Narcissa, who merely shook her head at him in a patronising way, and walked out of the room. Draco, who was with Crabbe and Goyle in the garden, kept a weather ear open for his father, ready to disappear should there be any danger of an encounter. However, Lucius did not feel like enjoying the sunny weather, he was in a black mood, and he wanted to be away from the bright light. He found himself in his study. He paced around the room like a caged tiger, and tried to pour himself a very large dram from a new bottle of Glen Foy malt. The seal on the bottle refused to break, and he twisted the cap with such force that the neck of the bottle broke off in his hand. The jagged edge cut deep into his wrist and palm, and the rest of the bottle fell on to the sandstone hearth and smashed, splashing whisky over the hearth and the deerskin rug in front of it. The peaty phenolic smell of the amber nectar reached his nostrils, overpowering the room's usual faint smell of beeswax, old manuscripts and leather. Lucius swore long and loudly, using every profanity in his vocabulary, as his blood dripped on to the whisky-soaked rug, and ran along his arm, staining his sleeve and the front of his immaculate white shirt. With his good hand, he summoned a house elf, using the bell pull beside the fireplace.

Half an hour later, he sat in his armchair, his feet on a matching footstool, a freshly opened bottle of Glen Foy on the side table, with a decanter of spring water from the Manor grounds. He had a full glass of partially diluted single malt in his good hand. His other hand was bound up neatly. His house elf had offered to dispel the pain, but Lucius had growled at him not to bother. Somehow he felt he deserved to suffer: there was something noble about being a martyr. The hearth had been wiped and the rug removed for cleaning, but the smell of the spilled spirit still permeated the air. Lucius wore a crisp, clean shirt, with cuffs rolled back, both in concession to the weather, even though it was much cooler in here due to the thickness of the manor walls, and to avoid the bandage secured around one wrist. He closed his eyes and rested his golden mane on the high chair back, breathing in deeply. Deliberately, he relaxed his taut muscles one by one.

Lucius admitted to himself that he had been a fool. He had very nearly hurt Cho Chang, he was so angry about her association with those Weasley blood traitors. Luckily, he had realised that she was starting to feel genuinely afraid of him, and had absented himself before he could do any more damage. He realised that his actions had not done anything to endear himself to her. He knew he would have to make amends. He might even have to say sorry, and he could count on the fingers of one hand the number of times he had done that in the last ten years. If Cho had just been one of his flings, he would have written it off to experience, and turned his attention elsewhere, but he had meant what he said to Draco: he did not wish to cross Sun Chang. He had an uneasy feeling that the Chinese wizard, whose expression gave little away, knew far more about what went on around him than he showed. He had appeared to be the only happy person at that drink after the Quidditch match, but Lucius had caught him looking at Cho and himself with understanding in his eyes. Cho had accidentally called him "Lucius" once. Bill Weasley did not appear to register this fact, as he had been discussing the finer points of the Quidditch match with Sun Chang; but the old Mandarin had noticed. A flicker of surprise had passed over his face, gone in an instant, although his conversation had continued to flow smoothly.

So, what should he do to soothe Cho's hurt feelings? After contemplating various possibilities for a while, he came to a decision. He awkwardly wrote a short note on his best quality parchment, his usual copper plate writing spiky and uneven, but still legible. Draining his glass, he made his way to the herb garden by the kitchen door, and plucked sprigs from two plants by the side of the path. He then went to the manor's owlery: this was a domed circular stone building a short distance from the end of the longest wing of the house. It was shaped like a dovecot, with two rows of eye-shaped holes around the edge of the roof.

Entering the building, he whistled softly, and his favourite, the eagle owl Aquila landed on his wrist. She unerringly chose his injured hand, and her long talons pierced through the bandage, aggravating the throbbing pain. He drew in his breath sharply, but forgave her, stroking her breast feathers gently, and whispering to her. She stared at him with unblinking yellow eyes, and allowed herself to be petted. She withdrew one foot from his wrist, deliberately scratching him again, and held out her leg as he awkwardly affixed the message, tying it one-handed with the aid of his teeth. She took the opportunity to bite his scalp through his hair. Then he kissed the top of her head, and told her where to deliver her burden. She pecked the bandage brutally in farewell, and rose into the sky. Lucius watched her go, admiring her graceful movements. She and he understood one another perfectly: she always did as he asked as long as he permitted her to scratch and bite him. Lucius recognised they were kindred spirits, with a tendency to violence simmering under the veneer of beautiful plumage, and so he loved her, knowing he would never tame her.

Cho was in her room at her grandfather's house, dressing for dinner, when Aquila flew through the open window. Cho recognised her as Lucius' owl. Aquila allowed Cho to remove the message. She did not threaten any violence, she reserved this special treatment for Lucius, and also Draco, whom she merely tolerated. Cho stroked Aquila's beautiful head, and offered her a glass of water. Cho regarded the folded message uncertainly: she was not sure how she felt about Lucius at the moment. She began to open it slowly. Out fell two sprigs of herbs, one slightly bitter and one sweetly perfuming the air. Curious, Cho read the note, wondering at the spiky hand:

Dearest Cho,

Forgive me. I was a fool. Please accept the enclosed:

Rue - for repentance. I rue the fact that I behaved abominably to you.

Rosemary - for remembrance, and for lovers. Remember that I was not always so with you.

Allow me to call on you tomorrow evening, and heal your hurts in person. If you are agreeable, keep these tokens. If I have destroyed any chance with you, please return them with Aquila.

Lucius

Cho sank down on her bed. Lucius Malfoy was either an incurable old romantic, or a cunning manipulator, or perhaps a complex mixture of the two. In any case, she knew she would forgive him. The idea of having her hurts healed in person - her imagination ran wild, and her body longed for him. Fleetingly, she tried to imagine Bill Weasley making such a gesture, and failed utterly.

Cho scribbled on the bottom of Lucius' note:

Yes. Call at 8 o'clock.

The herbs she rubbed between her fingers, and laid under her pillow.

****


	9. Chapter 9

Cho's Chic

Chapter 9

Cho watched as Alan walked into the shop on Monday with a spring in his step. She smiled at him. "You look cheerful this morning."

"Yes, well, I spent all yesterday with John - you know, from A Bit Of The Other. And guess who hasn't been home yet?"

"Dirty stop-out," laughed Cho, delighted for him. Alan went to remove his cloak. When he returned, as usual carrying two cups of tisane, he said, "What about you? Seen either of the current men in your life?" He noticed immediately that Cho's face changed, and watched her carefully. "Well?"

She told him about the meeting with Lucius in the Walled Garden, and how scared she had suddenly felt, and about the surprise romantic apology that had followed.

"What did you say back?" he asked.

"I told him to come here at eight."

Alan was not really surprised, but he looked concerned. "Do you think he would really have hurt you?"

"I think he's capable of it, yes, if I'm honest. I think the reason he was angry was because he couldn't bear the idea of being displaced by a Weasley. I'm just so surprised that he wanted to make up. I can't imagine he says sorry very often."

Alan frowned. "Cho, my love, has it ever occurred to you that he's being nice to you with an ulterior motive? You said he's doing business with your grandfather? Do you know what it is?"

"No, I wondered about that. It's bound to be something important, though. Grandad doesn't invite just anyone to his house. There wouldn't be any point in asking Grandad though, he would never tell me."

"Well, maybe he's going to be nice to you at least until the business is done. After that, who knows? Don't look at me like that! You must have thought of that yourself?"

Cho nodded reluctantly. "You're right of course. It's just that I can't say no to him. Even when he frightened me, I still couldn't tell him to stop. I think about him all the time. I wake up knowing I've been dreaming about him."

* * *

At eight o'clock on Monday evening, Cho was in her flat, sitting on her sofa reading a copy of the Japanese story _The Tale of Genji_. She was wearing a long traditional Chinese _cheong sam_, sleeveless with a mandarin collar, with deep slits up the sides, in purple Chinese satin covered sparsely with fine embroidery in cream and white. Cho knew the story of Genji very well, and also the book was full of woodcut illustrations, so it did not matter that she only had half a mind on this task. The hand supporting the book shook slightly as she waited.

Lucius apparated suddenly with a snap. He stood looking at her. Cho saw that he had decided to wear his kilt again, although this time he was much less formal than he had been at Glen Moy Castle. He wore no jacket or sporran, and his ruffled shirt was open almost to his waist, the golden hairs on his chest catching the candlelight. His usually sleek hair was dishevelled - Cho felt sure he had artfully disarranged it. His legs and feet were bare. His right hand was behind his back. He approached Cho, and sat beside her on the edge of the sofa. Bringing his hidden hand forward, he presented her with a perfect bloom: a single rose, just beginning to open, with silky petals as black as Cho's hair.

"A token from your black hearted lover," he purred, watching for her reaction.

Cho was captivated. First the language of herbs, now this perfect representation of himself. She knew that his words were no doubt a well-rehearsed line used numerous times before, but still he used them because he knew it would have the desired effect: Lucius in penitent mood made her heart race, as she knew he would try to surpass himself tonight. She took the flower, carefully avoiding the thorns, drank in its heady perfume, and laid it carefully on the table. She saw the bandage on Lucius' hand and wrist, and asked him how he had come by it.

Lucius grimaced, and said, "It was an unintentional self-inflicted injury. It's of no importance." He glanced at the book she had lain on the table, and then looked more closely when he saw the bright woodcuts with their explanatory Chinese kanji characters. "Ah," he said, "_The Tale of Genji_ ."

Cho was astonished. "Can you read kanji?" she asked him. He shook his head. "No, but I have seen it before in translation. I recognised the pictures. I see you are Lady Murasaki yourself tonight." He ran a languid finger down the material of the dress covering her thigh.

Cho smiled widely at him. How amazing he was. He knew that the author of _Genji_ was Lady Murasaki, and he also knew that this was merely a nom de plume, referring to the colour purple. "You surprise me every time I see you, Lucius," she told him. "You seem to know so much. You're my very own Genji. Do you speak any other languages?"

Lucius put his arm around her shoulders, pulled her to him, and whispered very softly and lasciviously in her ear, "My dear, I am an exceedingly cunning linguist. Would you like me to demonstrate?"

Cho's dark eyes opened wide at the double entendre. She leaned back, and looked into his steady grey eyes. He was so different from the frightening man who had confronted her yesterday, here he was offering her ecstasy as only he knew how. She felt a twinge of longing from her most secret parts, and in reply she pulled his head towards her, and kissed him, drinking him in, entwining her fingers in his hair. She ran her fingers up his thigh under the kilt. When they broke apart, she said, "You're my first kilted man, you know. I like you in a kilt. Traditionally dressed, naturally," She giggled softly. "It makes access so much easier."

"Doesn't it?" he replied. "And how do I unwrap the delectable Miss Chang from Lady Murasaki's robe?" In reply, Cho stood, and led him by the hand into the bedroom. Standing by the bed, she showed him the hidden fastening down the side of her _cheong sam_. He undid the dress with great care, and helped her to ease out her arms. Cho wriggled slightly, and it slid to her feet. She had been wearing nothing under the dress, and she stepped out of it, standing proudly before Lucius, no longer embarrassed by her nakedness in his presence. Lucius stood for a moment to admire her, then enfolded her in his arms. She felt the softness of his shirt and the roughness of the kilt against her skin as he kissed her face and neck and stroked her breasts. He explored her body with his hands and tongue, while she opened his shirt, and rubbed her face in the soft hairs on his chest, feeling his nipples harden as she flicked them with her tongue.

He took her hand and led her to the bed, sitting her down on the edge. Cho explored under his kilt once more, enjoying the smooth skin of his buttocks, and running gentle fingers along his erect member, feeling its warmth and spreading the wetness emanating from the tip.

Lucius then pushed Cho firmly back on to the bed. "Are you warm enough lying there?" he asked, towering over her. Without waiting for a reply, he arranged the bedclothes loosely around her shoulders and over her torso. "To keep you warm while I'm busy elsewhere," he leered. He then knelt in front of her, and placed her legs over his shoulders. Cho shivered in anticipation as he ran his fingers over her inner thighs, and then kissed her in the same place, gradually working upwards towards the cleft between her legs, his hair spilling over her. He slipped a finger inside her, spreading her wetness over her lips. Maddeningly slowly, his tongue approached her cleft, then he pushed it inside her, his lips brushing her womanhood. Cho groaned as his tongue played her like an instrument. The pressure built inside her, and she thrust her hips towards him. He made her wait, and eventually licked her most sensitive part just as she thought she could not bear to wait any longer, increasing the pressure and speed of the motion of his tongue. Cho reached an ecstatic peak where time stopped, then she shook uncontrollably, and threw off the covers as sweat cooled on her body, her thoughts focused entirely on her own pleasure as she squeezed her internal muscles to prolong the moment as long as possible.

Lucius lay beside her, wrapped her in his arms, and waited for her to return, watching her self absorption. When she finally opened her eyes, he smiled at her in a self-satisfied way. Cho looked at him, her eyes darker than usual. She could not find words to tell him that he had more than fulfilled his promise to her. She smiled back at him, and stroked his hair, playing with the golden strands, and rubbing them against her cheek. "Are you ready for me now?" he asked her. She kissed him, and in answer, spread her legs apart shamelessly. He stood again, and between them they removed his clothes, while Cho teased him to readiness once more, sucking on his length and running her tongue around the head. Cho lay back, and Lucius, still standing, entered her, pulling her hips up slightly. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him into her and massaging him by flexing herself internally. Together they matched stroke for stroke, until he exploded inside her, and she felt the warmth of his seed spilling in her core. The reverberations of his moment of climax teased her to join him, and she abandoned herself to further waves of pleasure.

They lay together, satiated, entwined in the bed, on the cusp between sleeping and waking. Cho wondered if she dare ask Lucius about his business with her grandfather. She would have to be careful, but it was her understanding that a post-coital man was more malleable than normal (so long as he remained awake) and so she attempted to see whether this theory was true.

"You've spent a lot of time with Grandad Chang recently," she observed innocently.

"Yes, that's right. We've been doing business."

"He doesn't invite all his business acquaintances to the house. You're very honoured."

"I gather as much. Sun Chang has been very good to me."

"Did you spend all your time in his study?"

"Mostly, yes. But he also took me to the games room. The men of your family seem very keen on snooker."

"Yes. Grandad is very fond of snooker, and he passed it on to his sons - and some of us women play too. I play myself occasionally. Do you play?"

"No, I never have. But I'm very interested to hear you say that you can play. Will you teach me?"

Cho turned to look at Lucius. "Why do you want to learn?"

"Two reasons," replied Lucius, drawing the tips of his nails along her shoulder blade so that she shivered. He had discovered a sensitive spot on her back, and she wriggled with pleasure at the sensations from such a simple action. "One is that the game itself interests me. At first glance, it seems very simple, but then I saw there was a lot of skill and tactics involved. The other reason is that this business with your grandfather is very important to me, and he plays a lot of snooker."

"So what is this important business, then?" asked Cho, very casually. There was a silence. Lucius' nails, that had been brushing sensuously across her back, suddenly dug unerringly into her skin. She heard Lucius say, in a voice of ice, "Cho, my dear, you will not ask me about my business. Ever. Is that understood?" The nails dug in deeper. " 'Yes' will suffice," he snarled. A shiver passed down Cho's spine. "Yes," she whispered. The nails were withdrawn, and he kissed the place where he had hurt her. Cho lay in Lucius' arms, all her muscles tense, still fearful. He could change in the blink of an eye. She had crossed the line. But now he was trying to heal her again, and she did not know whether to relax into the wonderful feel of his knowing touch, or to walk away from him. Tears squeezed themselves from her eyes.

"Cho," he whispered. He breathed in her ear. His hands stroked her gently, in the same way that he had soothed the owl, Aquila. His touch was electric, how could she resist him?

She didn't.

* * *

**__**

**_Notes:_**

_1._ **The Tale of Genji**_** by Lady Murasaki Shikubu** ( 973-1016 ) of Japan is considered to be the world's oldest novel. It is set in the early 10th century and finishes in her own lifetime. It tells of the amorous adventures of Prince Genji, a Japanese nobleman. As he was handsome, accomplished, and of the royal family, Genji was able to have just about any woman he cared to love (does this remind you of anyone??) One of Genji's lovers is also called Murasaki. Murasaki means purple in Japanese._

2. **kanji **are Chinese characters adopted by the Japanese for their writing. Unlike the Latin alphabet, they are pictograms representing an idea, not a sound (Japanese also uses two alphabets that represent sounds). Many Chinese and Japanese kanji remain similar, so a Chinese speaker may be able to read and understand Japanese kanji, even though they may not know how to say the word.


	10. Chapter 10

Cho's Chic

Chapter 10

After a leisurely Sunday lunch for the extended Chang family at Sun Chang's home, Cho was about to leave the table, when her grandfather stopped her. "Please wait, Cho," he said quietly, "There is something I want to say to you." Obediently, Cho waited until they were the only two left in the room. Sun Chang then walked over to the door and closed it, and returned to his seat. He turned to Cho, and looked at her seriously. Cho waited expectantly.

Sun Chang spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully. "Cho, you know I have important business with Lucius Malfoy at the moment? Well, he has expressed an interest in playing snooker. He wants you to teach him how to play. He thinks that he turned the conversation around to this possibility with great skill, firstly admiring your talent as a seamstress, and later saying that he heard you were also good at the game. But in reality it was blatantly done. Now, Cho, I find this a very strange request. Or should I say, I would have found it strange except that I noticed you know him very well, even though you would have me believe that he is nothing more than a satisfied customer. You know him well enough to call him 'Lucius'. I saw this and more, although you think I am an old man who sees nothing. Cho, tell me truthfully, are you having a relationship with this man?"

Eyes downcast, Cho whispered, "Yes, Grandad."

"And is he kind to you? Or does his physical attraction outweigh everything else? For I can see that he is a very handsome man, and no doubt equally skilled in the art of lovemaking. There is no future in this, Cho. You know this, don't you, my child? He has a wife from a good family. He will not leave her. You will be but a passing fancy, to be cast aside at a whim."

"I know, Grandad," she said quietly.

"And yet, knowing this, you give yourself freely to him?"

"I do." She said this firmly, even though her chest ached so much that breathing was difficult.

"In that case, my child, even though I wish it were otherwise, I see that it would be futile to forbid this relationship. Continue to see him. Teach him the game if you will. But Cho, if ever he hurts you in any way, save by ceasing contact with you, for this is inevitable, he will answer to me. The Chang family will not permit any of our women to be misused. Remember who you are."

* * *

When Hermione mentioned to Harry that Cho Chang was seeing Bill Weasley, he almost exploded: "What?"

"Yes, he's taken her to a Quidditch match a couple of times. He's been to her grandfather's house a few times too. The family is very close, Cho spends a lot of time there. They all go there for lunch most Sundays. He gets on well with her family."

Harry glared at Hermione, incredulous at her wittering on as if everything were fine. "This is the same Cho who was shagging Lucius Malfoy? And you think it's fine for her to see Bill? What would Bill say if he knew? And was that a one-off with Malfoy, or is she still seeing him as well as Bill?"

Hermione had been wondering almost the same thing, especially following her encounter with Lucius Malfoy and the exchange with Cho, where Cho had seemed besotted with him. She guessed that the photo incident had not been the only time the two of them had been together, but she did not know the present situation. She wished Harry had not asked the question. "I don't know," was all she said. Harry remained furious, stomping round the room, muttering under his breath.

Hermione eventually said to Harry, "Well, Harry, are you planning on telling Bill, or are you happy just to shout at me?" Harry glared at her. "It's a reasonable question," she said, "Personally, I don't think that telling Bill is a very honourable course of action. It's just the sort of thing Draco would do, and you're better than him."

Harry remained furious, but had to admit that the idea of telling Bill was just too sordid. It would make him no better than Draco, sending him the photos in the first place. Grudgingly, he told Hermione this, for which she looked very relieved. However, Harry would not let the topic go, and continued to rail against Cho, wondering aloud what he could do. Eventually, it came to him: he would go and see Cho herself. Under the cover of giving her the photos in the same way as Hermione had done, he would confront her. If she had any sense of decency at all, she would stop seeing Bill.

* * *

Cho was in her grandfather Chang's games room practising snooker. The room was in a large cellar, with the strong floor necessary to support a full-sized slate bedded snooker table. It was dark, except for a cast iron wheel with a rim of flaming torches suspended on long chains above the table, and a small lamp above the score board on the wall. The room had been designed by a serious enthusiast, with a selection of cues and rests along the wall, and a small wooden glass-fronted trophy cabinet full of silver and gold cups.

Cho was dressed as for a match, with slim-fitting black trousers, a white shirt with a red bow tie, and a beautifully flamboyant waistcoat with a plain black front, and the back embroidered with a fierce red Chinese dragon. Her hair was secured at the back of her head with a large dragon-ornamented pin, so that she could concentrate freely on striking the cue ball into just the right place.

Lucius Malfoy, similarly dressed in shirt, trousers and a much plainer waistcoat, his hair tied neatly at the nape of his neck, entered the room on silent feet, and stood inside the door leaning against the frame, unnoticed in the shadows. He watched Cho line up a tricky shot and execute it. As she leaned over the green baize of the table, her legs apart for balance, and her small, neat behind protruding invitingly in her figure-hugging trousers, Lucius felt a stirring in his groin.

When she had successfully potted the blue ball into a corner pocket, he crept up behind her, and slipped his arms around her waist, lacing his fingers over the slight roundness of her belly. Cho gave a small start, but she recognised the familiar touch, and leaned back, tipping back her head in order to be kissed.

Lucius spoke into her ear, "I had three thoughts when I saw you just now. One, that you certainly know how to play this game; two, I admire your taste in clothes for the occasion - so much so that I too would like a waistcoat as beautiful as yours - I'm sure you can make me one?"

Cho leaned her cue against the table, and turned round in his arms. "I can make the waistcoat, yes. I don't do the embroidery myself, but I know where to get the best work." She put her arms around his neck, and leaned back to look at him. "What was your third thought?"

Lucius leered at her. "I was watching you as you played. Leaning over the table like that - it was very inviting indeed." His hands slid down her back to hold her behind, pulling her close. Eyes twinkling at the thought, he whispered in her ear, "Tell me, have you ever done it on a snooker table?"

Cho giggled, and said, "Oh Lucius, you are awful! But it would be impossible, It would ruin the nap! We might even rip the cloth, not to mention the possibility of stains! This table is Grandad's pride and joy. He'd be bound to spot it if we sullied his precious baize."

They kissed each other long and deeply. Cho eventually pulled away from him, and said, "I thought you came here to learn how to play?"

"Ah, yes, I'd forgotten. You're so delightfully distracting. Come then, if you insist."

There followed a session where Cho taught Lucius the basic rules of snooker, and also how to pot the ball in various situations. Wizard Snooker was different from the Muggle game in that, as long as a single red ball remained on the table, the pockets automatically returned the potted coloured balls to their own spots on the table. The cues automatically chalked themselves and the cue ball cleaned itself between each shot. If a rest was needed, it could be summoned simply by saying its name. The score board was automatic, with the brass slider moving to record the points for each player. The board also acted as umpire. A pair of bulging brown eyes watched the progress of the game, occasionally making pronouncements such as "Free ball".

Lucius proved an able pupil. Cho was surprised that he was prepared to be advised, she had expected him to resent being shown what to do. It was a very intimate lesson, as she correctly placed his body and hands each time, only partially of necessity pressing different parts of herself against him in turn as she did this. After an hour of this teasing, by mutual agreement they decided to stop, flushed both with exertion and repressed desire. Lucius closed the door, and noticing that a large key sat in the lock, turned it. He and Cho drank deeply of each other, exploring the other's body with greedy hands. It seemed as if neither of them could get enough of the other. Lucius scanned the room over Cho's dark head, looking for a suitable place to lay his lover. The space was stark and masculine, with no soft furnishings, the only flat surfaces the stone floor and the snooker table. He also saw the eyes of the umpire watching them. "Is the umpire trustworthy?" he asked Cho, who had forgotten that they were being observed. Cho replied, "We can modify its memory afterwards. But I'd rather we covered it up too. It can see but it can't hear."

The vision of Cho bent over the table returned to stimulate Lucius' imagination. "Just a moment," he said to her, crossing to where he had left his wand. He then used a summoning charm, and opened the door, waiting expectantly, until his cloak, which he had left upstairs in the entrance hall, arrived with a dramatic swish and placed itself over his arm. Putting the cloak on one side, Lucius relocked the door, and turned his attention back to Cho.

Carefully, he undressed her, admiring both with his eyes and his tongue the feminine curves emerging from the formal male clothing, and putting on one side those items soft to the touch. He helped Cho to undress himself, and similarly sorted his own clothes. She looked at him enquiringly, admiring his body in the flickering torchlight: the firm muscles of his chest and shoulders, his flat stomach, his slim hips and the erection waiting eagerly for her attention emerging from its dark gold nest.

Lucius gathered up the softer clothes and his cloak, and took them to the table, laying first the cloak and then the other items as soft padding overlapping the edge. He covered the umpire's eyes with Cho's waistcoat. He then led Cho to the table, and showed her what he had imagined, turning her to face the green baize, and bending her forwards so that her forearms rested on the clothes, and her buttocks faced him. Bending over her from behind, his hands crept over her breasts, and his erection slid between her legs to tease her warm, moist cleft. "Is it okay for you like this?" he purred in her ear, as he kissed her shoulders. She replied breathily that she was fine, and spread her legs wider, standing on her toes and raising herself to allow him to reach her more easily. Entry was less straightforward, but they were both equally eager to achieve this end, and the sensations as he slid inside her from a new angle made her groan with pleasure, as she pressed her round breasts into his hands, willing him to stroke her nipples. As they moved backwards and forwards together, she felt stimulated in an entirely new way. One hand worked its way down maddeningly slowly, and flicked against the small nub of sensitive flesh she had been longing for him to touch. He spread her wetness across her clitoris as he teased it with a knowing finger, their thrusts increasing in frequency and urgency. As she felt him expel his essence inside her, his finger brought her to her own climax with a cry of ecstasy. Lucius held her close with his other arm, his finger remaining in place to absorb her orgasm, and press her to new heights each time she thought she was spent. Finally, too sensitive to stand his touch, she removed his hand and placed it on her breast, standing upright once more and leaning back into him, her climax continuing in ever decreasing tremors.

After they were dressed again, with a few tell-tale creases in some of their clothes, Cho anxiously checked over the snooker table for evidence of misuse. Lucius' arrangement of their clothes had however protected the baize, and the green material showed no sign of stress. Lucius laughed softly, saying quietly to Cho, "Well, now you can say you've done it on a snooker table. I wonder what your grandfather would say?"

Cho laughed, and blushed at the thought, and the words Sun Chang had spoken came back to her. How would it all end? For end it must, she knew that.

But for now, she was going to continue this reckless affair with Lucius Malfoy, the most dangerous man she knew, and also the most intoxicating.

**_Note:_**

_For anyone unfamiliar with the game of Snooker, which was invented by the British army in India, it is related to billiards and pool, and is played on a large table almost 6 ft x 12 ft ( 1.8 m x 3.6 m ). There are 15 red balls, and 6 others known as the "colours". Hitting a ball into a pocket is called "potting" the ball. However, as you will have seen, they don't play much really…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Cho's Chic **

****

**Chapter 11**

****

Lucius was relaxing in his Malfoy Manor study when he suddenly felt the old familiar stabbing pain in his forearm. He rolled back his left sleeve, and looked at the Dark Mark: the skull with a snake emerging from its mouth looked darker than normal, and throbbed insistently. He had to obey the call.

He apparated at a location known only to a select few of the most faithful Death Eaters. Voldemort's continued existence was a secret: the whole wizarding world thought he was dead. Any Death Eater suspected of not being trustworthy, for many had turned traitor to save their own skins, had not been informed that it was not the Dark Lord who had died.

Voldemort was however barely alive. His still feeble body, which had taken many years to become solidly corporeal again, had begun once more to lose all its recently acquired strength. With the power he yet retained, he had summoned that most faithful servant of all, Wormtail. Peter Pettigrew became, to his equal gratification and horror, a host for Lord Voldemort in the manner of Quirrell before him.

So it was that Lucius Malfoy, his steel grey eyes peering through the slits in his Death Eater mask, came face to face, or indeed face to back of head, with Lord Voldemort. His already cruel and twisted features sat, horrifically distorted, on the back of Wormtail's now grossly deformed head. Lucius was in general immune to any sight, however shocking, but even he felt a shudder of revulsion at what Voldemort had become. He bowed low before the Dark Lord, and waited, trying to avoid looking at the nauseating sight before him. The disfigured face regarded him, and eventually spoke in high, cruel tones, but laboured and breathless: "Lucius Malfoy. You have come as called. Do you have good news for me?"

"Yes, Lord. I am arranging matters as we discussed."

"Splendid. When can I expect all to be prepared?"

"It will be some time. I ask my Lord to be patient."

"I cannot be patient. Time is of the essence. I am weakening daily."

"I cannot proceed faster. Secrecy is also of the essence. You know there is only one source. I cannot let anyone suspect. Lord, I am working as speedily as caution will allow."

"Malfoy, this feeble body will not last much longer. This task is a test of your loyalty to me. I insist that my place be made ready. Or do you wish your Lord to die?" The voice rose, becoming simultaneously more menacing and more frantic. "Lucius Malfoy, are you true to me? Or do you hope that if you delay, I will become too weak to protest? Do you secretly hope that my downfall is for good?"

Lucius bowed as low as he could. For none other would Malfoy prostrate himself so. "My Lord, I am indeed your faithful servant," he said, "I assure you I am working as fast as I may. I will try to do better."

He looked up. Peter had turned round. Lucius noted that Wormtail's face looked hardly any healthier than Voldemort's, and Peter's body was also shrunken and wizened. Time was indeed of the essence.

* * *

Harry Potter, waiting impatiently in Diagon Alley, entered Cho's Chic as soon as he saw the sign change to "Open". Alan, who had just unlocked the front door, was surprised. "Hello, Harry, you're bright and early today. What can I do for you?"

"Where's Cho?" asked Harry shortly, not bothering with any pleasantries. Alan raised his beautifully arched eyebrows, and replied, "She's still in the flat, Harry. She's a bit late today. Although usually we don't get people as early as this anyway, so normally it wouldn't matter. If you'd like to sit down, she won't be long. Can I get you some tisane while you're waiting?"

"I'll just go up and see her," said Harry, "It's personal anyway," and he began to walk towards the stairs. Alan moved over to block his way.

"The flat is private, Harry," he said firmly. "Nobody goes up without an invitation."

"Not even you?" sneered Harry. Alan was taken aback by Harry's abruptness and seeming determination. He continued to try to stop Harry from reaching the steps, but Harry pressed on stubbornly, glaring at him. Eventually, as the alternative was physical restraint, Alan was forced to let Harry pass, and anxiously watched him mount the stairs.

Harry walked into Cho's living room just as Lucius Malfoy entered the same room from Cho's bedroom. It was obvious that he was dressing himself, as he was tucking a half buttoned shirt into skin tight Regency-style breeches. The bright green eyes looked into the cold grey eyes, each pair glittering with hatred. As usual, Lucius was the first to recover his composure. Ostentatiously buttoning the fall-front of his breeches, and stroking his groin as he smoothed the doeskin, Lucius drawled, "Ah, Patronus Potter. It seems we are destined to meet in the most unlikely places. I'm sure Cho will be delighted to see you - when she's finished dressing. When I last looked, she was still rather déshabillé. Do have a seat. I think you may have to be patient."

Harry stood and stared at Lucius Malfoy's self-satisfied handsome face with utter loathing. He did not have Malfoy's subtle way with words, and not only hated him, but the way he always managed to sail through all their confrontations with a few well chosen belittling phrases. He hated Malfoy's connections, and the way he had managed to spend the least amount of time in Azkaban of any Death Eater, even though he was indubitably one of the most guilty: money and connections had always been the key to achieving his aims. Meanwhile, Lucius ignored Harry, as he buttoned up his shirt, and collected the rest of his clothes, that appeared to have been scattered randomly around the living room. There was no more blatant advertisement for the fact that Lucius Malfoy had stayed the night with Cho than his seeking out these garments discarded while his attention was elsewhere. Finally, Malfoy finished dressing. Clicking his booted heels together, he gave Harry an ironic bow, and tossing his golden hair, he disapparated with a final sneer.

Feeling suddenly weak at the confirmation of all his suspicions, Harry sat down on the edge of one of the armchairs, and waited. It was not long before Cho came out of the bedroom, dressed for work. She did not look surprised to see him: she must have heard the exchange between Harry and Lucius. In fact, Cho looked resigned to having an unpleasant conversation with Harry. "Hello, Harry," she said cautiously, "What are you doing up here?" She flinched at the expression on Harry's face. Harry had retained a soft spot for Cho even though their relationship had never progressed beyond a disastrous Valentine's Day date while they were both at school. Now he was looking at her as if he had never seen her before. He dug into his pocket, and threw Draco's photos onto the coffee table.

"I came because of these," Harry said coldly. "Before I arrived, it was just these. I didn't know if that was the only time you'd shagged Lucius Malfoy. Now I know it wasn't." He glared at her.

"I don't understand, Harry," said Cho, "What have you come for? Are you trying to tell me to stop seeing Lucius?"

"Hermione tells me you're going out with Bill Weasley. Are you?"

"Yes, we've been out a few times. Excuse me, but what business is it of yours?"

"None at all, I suppose," replied Harry, "Except for one thing. The Weasleys are the closest thing I have to a family in the wizarding world, since Sirius died. I care about them. I'd just like to ask you one thing: does Bill know you're shagging Malfoy?"

Cho avoided Harry's keen green eyes. "Does he?" demanded Harry. Cho hung her head, and shook it slightly. "Are you going to tell him?" she asked quietly.

"No. You are. Or rather, you're going to have to choose, Cho. Finish with Malfoy, and I'll try and forget it ever happened, and I won't tell anyone. Or you can stop seeing Bill. I know which I'd prefer."

"You want me to finish with Lucius," Cho said matter-of-factly.

"No." Cho's eyes opened wide with surprise. Harry said quietly and deliberately, "You disgust me Cho. I can't imagine what could make you screw Lucius Malfoy. He's the worst of the Death Eaters. They killed Cedric. Don't you ever think about him when Malfoy's groping you? Well, for the record, I'd rather you finished with Bill. I can't stand the idea of him touching someone like you. He deserves better. You're nothing more than a Death Eater's whore.

"I'll give you two weeks. Then if I find out you're still seeing both of them, I will tell Bill. But I won't show him the photos, you can keep them. I wonder how many more sets there are? Maybe Draco will send some to Bill anyway? Would you want to risk that? So if you choose Bill, you'll always have that chance hanging over you."

Harry stood up, just as Alan appeared through the door. "I'm finished here," said Harry, "For good!" he added as he descended the stairs . They heard the bell as he left the shop. Alan looked at Cho, standing dejectedly with tears starting in her eyes, and his keen glance took in the photos on the table. He crossed to Cho's side, and hugged her to him, stroking her dark head. He didn't ask, he didn't judge. Keeping his private opinions to himself, Alan let Cho cry on his slender shoulder, wondering not for the first time if she realised what she had got herself into.

* * *

Lucius was in Cho's Chic discussing his choice of waistcoat, for he had meant what he said about coveting the one Cho had worn the day they had used the snooker table for purposes other than that for which it was designed. The two of them were in Cho's workroom, surrounded by garments in various stages of completion. Cho suggested that if he was going to play snooker a lot, "And I mean actually play, not just use the game as an excuse for other activities," he would perhaps need new trousers in which it was easier to bend and stretch. "There are a lot of new fabrics that allow for stretching, but retain their shape for normal use." Praising her salesmanship once more, Lucius agreed easily to the suggestion, but refused to be diverted from firstly choosing a waistcoat.

"What kind of design would you like on the back?" she asked him. "You can have anything you like. I'll sketch it out for you." Cho, seated on a tall stool at a high wooden desk with a sloping front, opened a roll of parchment, and waited, quill poised.

Lucius, standing beside her, raised an eyebrow at her, and said, "What do you suggest? You have excellent taste."

"Well, a snake? I notice you like snakes. We could do a cobra. It seems rather appropriate somehow. I suggest shades of blue and green, with some yellow."

"So, you think I'm a cobra, do you?" Lucius said to her sardonically. "You may be right." He nipped her ear gently with his teeth, and hissed at her under his breath. Trying hard to keep her mind on the task in hand, Cho began to sketch out a pattern. She drew a cobra, coiled loosely, with its head upright and slightly drawn back, hood flaring, ready to strike with large fangs projecting forwards. She then drew a selection of tropical plants surrounding the snake, with one or two exotic blooms. Then in tiny script, she added the names of the colours for the embroiderer. She then turned to Lucius to see his reaction.

As Cho laid down her quill, Lucius slid his arms around her, and looked at the sketch over her shoulder, his hair tickling her ears. He was impressed, and said so. "Is that how you see me?" he asked her. His voice was neutral, but he waited for her reply. She leant back to look at him upside down, Lucius supporting her weight.

"Beautiful but deadly," she said soberly. "Yes, I think that's you." Suddenly, she righted herself, and turned round on her seat to face him. She looked deep into his grey eyes, now soft and twinkling with amusement, and reflected how easily they could harden and stare at her as if she were a stranger. She spoke quietly, trying to keep her eyes on his face as she said the dread words: "Lucius, I know this won't last forever. I know one day you'll get tired of me. Please promise me one thing. Don't ever leave me in limbo, not knowing whether or not you'll call again one day. When you decide it's over, please just tell me." Her voice had sunk to a dry croak, and she had successfully fought back the tears: she would not cry in front of Lucius.

He wrapped her in his arms, and the pain of preventing herself from crying made her gasp to force breath into her aching chest. Lucius stroked her hair, kissed her forehead, and leaned back to look at her seriously. "I promise," he said simply. Then he kissed her ear, and murmured, "But for now, Cho, I still want you very much." He could have told her that some of his paramours had been just that for many years - solely on his terms naturally - but Lucius retained enough discretion not to discuss one mistress in front of another, especially if both were still in favour. He lifted her chin, and kissed her deeply, working hard at making her forget her worries with dextrous hands and knowing tongue.

When he broke away from her, standing with his arms loosely around her, he looked deep into Cho's dark brown eyes with his clear grey ones, and said, "Would you like to spend the weekend with me at Glen Moy Castle? I need to go there soon. My wife won't be going, she's only interested in the socialising side of Highland life, she'd be bored stiff. Anyway, she's lured her Highland laddie to wait on her in Wiltshire! Draco also has something arranged this weekend, so there'll be no-one there but us two and the house elves." His eyes glittered lasciviously.

With an invitation like that, what was a girl to do?


	12. Chapter 12

**Cho's Chic **

****

**Chapter ****12**

****

The weekend at Glen Moy Castle began perfectly. Lucius was an excellent host, and generally in a genial mood. He made it his business to ensure that his guest was happy, and put himself out to entertain her. He was rightly proud of the castle and the surrounding land. He allowed Cho to select whatever she would rather do, but gently steered her choices. When the sun shone, but a blustery wind made her reluctant to venture out, Lucius wrapped her up well in a padded jacket and thick cloak, found her a fetching tam o'shanter and a pair of sturdy boots, and walked her part way up Ben Foy. There he gave her a long draught from his pewter hip flask, as they relaxed in the lee of a schist outcrop on a bed of springy turf, and looked down on the Glen Foy Distillery, the source of the flask's contents.

This only sign of humanity sat on the shore of long, thin Loch Foy, which was surrounded by mountains whose green slopes climbed upwards to bare rocky crags, the highest topped with summer snow, over which the occasional golden eagle soared. The surface of the loch was choppy in the stiff breeze, and brokenly reflected the cornflower blue sky. Between the peaks could be seen a sparkling blue ocean, with purple islands, each more faded with distance, until the sea and sky were indistinguishable.

Lucius wrapped his own cloak around Cho too, and warmed by each other and the spirit in their veins, they silently admired their environs while enjoying each other as much as their many layers of clothing would allow. Lucius was reminded of warmer days, when he had used this selfsame spot for full sexual congress with a number of partners over the years - including a very willing fourteen year old Narcissa Black who had been deflowered here by a less skilled sixteen year old Lucius. It was a shame it was far too cold today to do the same with Cho, he enjoyed lovemaking in the open air, with the ever-present danger of discovery. Though in truth, as Lucius owned all the land, it was only his own ghillie that would be likely to come across them, unless a walker decided to stray far from the beaten track. Such walkers were generally Muggles, and never returned to the spot again. Many mysteriously lost their sense of direction, and strode blithely over the edge of a precipice.

When they arrived back at the castle, nestling beside its tiny almost circular loch, Lucius took the tammy, the cloak and the jacket, and helped Cho to remove her boots. He then turned to her, and offered her the choice of lunch now, or lunch delayed. His meaning was clear, and Cho chose Lucius over lunch. They were both so fired up after the teasing on the mountainside that they each threw off their clothes and grabbed each other hungrily once they were in Lucius' room. Their union was fast and urgent, with little gentleness on either side, Lucius thrusting himself violently into Cho, she digging her fingernails into his flesh as she arched her back in desperation. They then lay in each other's arms and dozed in Lucius' wide, feather-bedded four-poster.

Upon waking, Lucius summoned the house elves, and lunch was served in the bedroom. He then dismissed the elves, and woke Cho by licking her nipples. She looked at him with such desire that he almost took her again, but refrained long enough for them to pick at the buffet meal provided.

Lucius then noticed that small dishes of chocolate mousse had been provided for dessert, and, his eyes gleaming with mischief, he told Cho to lie back on the silken sheets and close her eyes. He then began to spread the dessert over her torso, layering it especially thickly over her breasts. She opened her eyes to see what he was doing, and took a dish from his hand. "For my turn," she said, putting it aside. She then lay back, and allowed him to spread the chocolate over her body, enjoying the sensation as he smoothed it over her, and shivering in anticipation at what was to come. Finally, he spread the last part gently between her legs, and she felt her wetness rising in response. Lucius then began to lick the mousse from her, lingeringly and thoroughly, beginning with the least sensitive parts and working towards those she most wanted him to touch. When he reached her nipples, they were already standing erect, and she pushed them hard against his tongue. Fire spread inside her to the centre of her being. Finally, while still massaging her nipples, he began to clean the mousse from between her thighs. Cho moved her legs far apart as he played his tongue around her cleft, and pushed herself against him. Finally, he licked the last drop of chocolate from her centre of pleasure and tongued her to an ecstatic climax, his white gold hair spilling over her thighs.

Cho then copied him, and spread him with chocolate mousse, saving a liberal portion so that she would have enough to cover his engorged member. He lay still as she licked him clean with catlike movements, black hair brushing his skin. She took him into her mouth, feeling him growing as she did so, his own salty taste mixed with the cloying sweetness of the chocolate. She moved up and down on him with increasing speed, simultaneously teasing the sensitive glans with her tongue, until finally he exploded into the back of her throat. She enjoyed hearing him groan with pleasure: knowing that he had had so many women had often made her wonder if she pleased him as much as he pleased her. His lazy post ejaculatory smile made her insides melt as she watched his usually controlled face fleetingly reflect his true feelings.

* * *

The next morning, Lucius woke early. He looked down at Cho's sleeping face, thinking how beautiful she was. He was sorely tempted to wake her so that he could enjoy her again, but business called. He had not told Cho the real reason why he was at Glen Moy Castle. He decided to slip away and do what he needed to do. Lucius' experience of women had taught him that they were always curious: if told not to go to a certain room, they would generally discover a way to find out why they had been excluded. Discretion was the better option. If he said nothing at all, there was always the risk that Cho would accidentally wander where he would rather she did not, but the castle's layout was so meandering that this was unlikely.

Once he was dressed, Lucius went to the castle's old dungeons, and entered the room he had selected. It was empty. He checked that the floor was reasonably level: yes, it would have to do, all the old stone flagged floors were slightly uneven. He went upstairs to wait in the library. He was not sure what time the delivery would arrive, so he might have to be patient. He helped himself to a favourite book, and settled himself comfortably in his usual chair, after summoning a house elf to fetch him breakfast. "Take Miss Chang breakfast in bed in half an hour," he instructed the elf, who scurried off to do his bidding.

An hour later, one of the elves came to tell him that his expected visitor had arrived. Lucius rose, planning on taking the person to the dungeon immediately, but the elf coughed and said, "Master should know that the man cannot speak English." Damn! That had never occurred to him! The elf then showed in his visitor, a middle aged Chinese wizard, dressed as for manual work, with bulging biceps folded across a broad muscular chest. The man bowed briefly, and spoke to Lucius in what he assumed was Chinese. Lucius tried him with French, German, Italian, and without much hope, Bulgarian, but it became plain that the man did not speak any language that Lucius knew.

He frowned. He knew someone who could speak Chinese perfectly: Cho knew both Cantonese and Mandarin. He had hoped not to involve her, but he had been left with no choice.

Cho, who had supposed correctly that if she had been deliberately left alone without a message, and then supplied with breakfast, she was expected to take a leisurely meal and not seek out her host, was still propped up against the swansdown pillows drinking her third cup of excellent coffee when Lucius came into his bedroom. She smiled at him, but the greeting on her lips remained unspoken when she saw his face. He looked very serious. Lucius sat on the edge of the bed, and regarded her steadily. When he spoke, he was to issue an order: "Cho, get dressed and come downstairs now. I need you to do something for me. Don't ask any questions, either now or later. The less you know the better."

Cho's eyes widened in surprise, but she obeyed the instructions, noting that Lucius' mind was definitely elsewhere, as her nakedness did not attract even a slight glance from him. When she was ready, he took her to the library, and gestured to the visitor.

"This man is here on business. He only speaks Chinese. I want you to interpret for us." His tone changed, and became icily menacing: "Do not ask him anything except what I say. If I find out you've been trying to discover my business, you'll regret it." Cho, eyes wide, nodded her understanding, and waited.

"Ask him if the items are all ready." Cho turned to the man, and smiling nervously, tried addressing him in Cantonese. He looked blank, so she tried Mandarin. This time, recognition dawned in his face. Cho started with a greeting, and learned that the man was called Lee. He told her that the jade was ready for delivery today.

Cho relayed this to Lucius, omitting the fact that she had learned that Mr Lee was delivering jade. "He wants to know precisely where you want the items delivered. He says as they are so large and heavy, it would be better to put them exactly where you want them straight away."

Lucius nodded. "I'll show him." He hesitated, then said, "You'd better come with us in case he needs to say anything else."

Lucius led the way purposefully to the dungeons, and entered the empty room he had been in earlier. "Tell him this is the place. Ask him if he can assemble the structure today."

Structure? Cho wondered to herself, as she relayed the message. The Chinese wizard told her that yes, they could build the sepulchre today, but it would take many hours. Cho tried to keep her face expressionless at the word "sepulchre". What was Lucius up to? This could not be an ordinary family tomb, not in a dungeon like this. She knew the Malfoys had a family vault at Malfoy Manor. Also, a jade sepulchre would be prohibitively expensive, even for someone as rich as Lucius, and if one could afford such an item, it would be displayed for all to see. What would be the point of hiding it in a dungeon?

Again, Cho did not tell Lucius the details of what she had learned, but simply relayed the message as if Lee had replied in kind. Lucius nodded, and told Cho to instruct the man to go ahead with the construction. Cho passed this on, but surreptitiously added a query of her own, "Where is the jade now?"

"In a godown in Shanghai, awaiting shipment," she was told. Cho glanced at Lucius, but he was unaware that she had done more than translate for him. However, she did not dare to ask more in case he was suspicious. Lee then told her that the jade slabs would be transported by magic directly to the dungeon. It would need to be done in batches, to allow for the sepulchre to be constructed in situ in such a confined space. Also, in general, magical transportation of goods was more difficult both with increased distance, and the larger the size of the item. In order to ensure that the transport was successful, many, many batches would be needed.

When Lucius was satisfied that Lee was ready to go ahead, he instructed Cho to tell Lee that he would be back shortly, and escorted her back upstairs. He took her into the library, sat her down, looked at her with glacial eyes, and said in a chilling voice barely more than a whisper, "I hope I can trust you, Cho. I would not have involved you at all, except that they sent a man who couldn't speak English. If I ever suspect that you've said anything to anyone, be assured you will wish you had never been born. You know I mean it."

Cho replied, slightly defiantly, "Don't worry, Lucius, I won't say a thing. If you really don't trust me, you could just modify my memory now to be certain." She met his gaze, her chin up.

Lucius then said, "I believe I'll risk it. Now, Lee's task is going to take a long time, and I need to oversee it. It would be much better for both you and me if you did not see anything. I therefore suggest that you either return home early, or if you wish to remain, you may entertain yourself for the rest of the day, and I'll join you for dinner. In that case, I will endeavour to make up for my neglect of you by paying you especial attention when we do meet."

Cho looked at this complex man who one moment was issuing thinly veiled threats, and the next was making thinly veiled carnal suggestions. She knew he was dangerous, and she had never been more aware of the fact than now. He made her feel like a rabbit hypnotised by a dancing weasel. She could not help but stay with him, and be insistently coerced into whatever he demanded of her, knowing that, at least for now, as a reward he would give her the greatest pleasure any woman could ever desire.


	13. Chapter 13

**Cho's Chic**

****

**Chapter 13**

****

Cho awoke very early on Monday morning at Glen Moy Castle, knowing that she must soon leave for work. She lay in Lucius' bed, and propped herself up on one elbow to look at the sleeping lion, his tousled mane tumbled on the pillow. It had been very late indeed last night when he had joined her, and in spite of his earlier assurances, she had eaten dinner alone. Cho then realised that he was not asleep, and was looking back at her. He rolled over lazily to face her, and she saw in his eyes what he wanted. It was no hardship at all to comply, and she opened both her arms and legs to him equally willingly.

When Cho had disapparated, Lucius remained alone at the castle, his thoughts turning to the contents of his dungeon. Even Lucius hardly dared contemplate what now lay there. He wondered how long he would be able to avoid visiting the room. He felt an unaccustomed reluctance to go there unless he was summoned.

As if his mind were being read, the Dark Mark on his left forearm began to darken and to throb painfully. Lucius dressed as slowly as he dared, sought his Death Eater mask, and put it on. Unwillingly, he was drawn to the dungeon, and he entered the room he had vacated the previous evening.

The once empty space was almost filled by a sepulchre of flawless nephrite jade, its smooth, slightly transparent surface gleaming with a silky lustre, palest green in the torchlight. This sepulchre had one unique feature: an open archway allowing passage in and out. For this construction was not for the dead, but for the almost dead yet clinging desperately to life.

Jade: the magical substance with the power to preserve the body after death; with the ability to absorb bodily harm and injuries; with the power of immortality; a source of cosmic energy.

Jade: the most precious of stones; symbol of virtue and beauty; the concentrated essence of love; symbol of harmony, humanity, intelligence and justice.

But all that is good can be used for evil by those who serve the Dark Side. Practitioners of the Dark Arts instinctively know the way to invoke the mirror image of virtue, and mould the magic to their own ends.

So, in a last desperate move, jade was now being used to preserve the life of the most evil man ever to walk the Earth. The Dark Lord's rapidly accelerating deterioration had been halted. Encased in a living tomb, sucking his very existence from Peter Pettigrew, Voldemort clung desperately to life.

Lucius approached the entrance, and in the archway, he knelt and waited. It was not long before the dread figure appeared, emaciated and barely able to walk, shuffling along in a manner that would, had it been any other man, have induced pity in any watcher other than a Death Eater. As it was, Lucius felt waves of revulsion spread over him, and wondered not for the first time whether death would indeed have been preferable to this alternative. The creature, who looked less and less like Peter Pettigrew, sniffed at Lucius like an animal. Rheumy eyes stared at Lucius from the back of Wormtail's head, and the high, cruel voice said, "You took your time, Lucius Malfoy. What do you have to do that is more important than serving me?"

"Nothing, Lord," replied Lucius. "I am sorry if I have displeased you. I came as soon as I could."

Wormtail sniffed again, looking more rat-like as he did so. "I know why you delayed," the voice pronounced triumphantly. "You were with a woman. I can smell her on you, and the scent of your own seed. Nothing changes does it, Malfoy? Forever the seducer. Tell me, what was she like? Young and willing? Oh, the unbearable sweetness of a young girl's flesh! Or older and skilled, able to make you last longer than you ever thought possible? Tell me about her. It is my misfortune that in this body no woman would willingly permit me to enjoy her."

"She was young, yes," replied Lucius, hoping that Voldemort would not pursue this line of enquiry. However, the voice was insistent, Voldemort wishing to know who the girl was, and what she and Lucius had done together in as much detail as possible. As he listened to Lucius' unwilling account, Wormtail slipped a hand to his withered groin, and began to stroke himself, urging Lucius to ever more graphic descriptions. For his part, Lucius watched the whole thing in fascinated horror, all the while recounting a fictitious violent coupling with an imaginary woman who was an amalgam of all those he had known. When Wormtail finally climaxed, and both his faces registered equal bliss, Lucius hoped that he would be allowed to leave his disturbing presence; but Voldemort turned his ravaged face towards him, and said, "Next time, bring the girl with you. I want to see her for myself."

Taking this remark as a dismissal, Lucius left. He fervently hoped that Voldemort had not been serious. He planned to persuade him that this was a very bad idea indeed, as few people as possible should know about his continued existence: but if he insisted, Lucius would need to procure some unimportant female to present to the Dark Lord for his entertainment. A Muggle girl would do, there were plenty in the village.

* * *

After spending a successful morning in Diagon Alley browsing in the Restricted Section at Flourish and Blotts, Hermione went into The Leaky Cauldron for a pick-me-up, where she noticed Bill Weasley sitting alone at one of the tables. She went over to him, and asked if she could join him. Bill looked up in surprise, he had obviously been deep in thought. His face broke out into a wide smile that made Hermione's stomach give a little flip, and he pulled out the chair next to him and gestured for her to sit down.

They both ordered butterbeers, and exchanged pleasantries. Noticing that the normally cheerful Bill was unusually subdued, Hermione said, "Tell me if it's none of my business, Bill, but you don't seem very happy at the moment. Is something wrong?"

Bill smiled wryly. "I'm not feeling too great, no. I've just been dumped. The worst thing is, I thought we were getting along just fine."

Hermione, thinking immediately of Harry and the photos of Cho with Lucius Malfoy, said, "Are we talking about Cho Chang here?"

Bill nodded. "That's right. I just don't understand it. Last time we went out, we had a great time. We laugh at the same things, we both like Quidditch. She introduced me to her family and everything. I even went to her grandfather's house, and in the Chang family that's seen as really getting your feet under the table. Now I've finally got my own flat, I was just planning to ask her to stay over. Then last night, after we'd had a really great evening at that new Italian restaurant just off Diagon Alley, she turned to me and said she'd enjoyed our time together, but she was sorry, she'd met someone else. I was gobsmacked. Last time we met, she said it was great that you invited her to your party, she never gets chance to meet people our age, she works so hard and most of her customers are older. So I wonder where and when she managed to meet her new man."

Hermione, who of course knew precisely who Cho's "new man" was, shook her head in sympathy and squeezed Bill's hand, murmuring inconsequential placating words, and simultaneously privately wondered if this might be her big chance with him. She gave Bill her full attention, preparing to let him talk out his feelings for Cho for as long as he wanted, while planning how to turn the conversation round to asking him out.

* * *

Lucius found himself spending more and more time at Glen Moy Castle. Voldemort called him constantly. If he ventured home to Malfoy Manor, he would be summoned back to Scotland by the stabbing pain of the Dark Mark. Even Narcissa, who knew nothing of Voldemort's survival, noticed his ever increasing absences, and ventured to enquire what took him away so often nowadays. "Is it a new woman, Lucius?" she asked him over lunch one day. Lucius manufactured a supercilious smile for her benefit, and agreed that it was. "She must be good," replied Narcissa, shaking her coiffeured blonde head, "to make you look so worn out. Perhaps your age is starting to tell at last, my love? Can't keep up with the nymphets any more, eh? Ah well, it was bound to happen eventually."

So he looked worn out? Lucius looked in the mirror, and had to agree that Narcissa was right. Dark shadows under his eyes made him look older than his years, whereas he had always prided himself on looking younger; and were those grey hairs starting at his temples? Thankfully, grey would not show against the blond tresses, unlike his old friend Snape, whose black hair was becoming streaked with lighter flecks. Perhaps the white blond head would just become whiter? Lucius, ever self-sufficient, for once wished that he had someone in whom he could confide. The other Death Eaters in the know were no support at all. They were all happy to have delegated this task once Malfoy volunteered to carry out the plan, and beyond a few encouraging noises from a safe distance, were only seen when the Dark Lord summoned them too. When this happened, Lucius could see the horror in their eyes behind the Death Eater masks.

Lucius felt a longing to see Cho again. He had avoided contacting her since her visit to Glen Moy Castle. He tried to work out what his true reason was for this. He had wanted to see her - more than see her, damn it, he found he dreamt about her, and woke up with an extra hard erection each time - but he wanted to prevent her discovering the Dark Lord's existence and more precisely, his whereabouts. He knew from various remarks made to him over the years that occasionally he spoke in his sleep, especially when he had matters preying on his mind. He had therefore been unwilling to risk spending a night with Cho. Then there was Sun Chang. The jade was now all safely delivered, but it had not yet all been paid for, so it was still important not to cross the old Mandarin, lest he demand that the huge outstanding account be settled.

Lucius wondered if his concern for Cho's safety was only linked to her grandfather, but decided that there was more to it than that: he kept imagining Cho ravaged by Voldemort, and the picture revolted him. She had always been compliant with his every demand, yet he felt she still retained enough independence to have chosen him of her own free will. In spite of prolonged contact with him, she still had a refreshing innocence. He felt he owed her his protection from this greatest of all horrors. He could not bear to think of her fragile beauty soiled forever by contact with the Dark Lord's sordid excesses.

His dreams also contained other disturbing images. He felt as if he were the Dark Lord himself, lying buried alive in the jade tomb, forever destined to be no more than a pathetic creature living parasitically on another. He also felt the numbing horror inside Peter Pettigrew's mind, permanently subjected to the will of a greater, more evil power.

* * *

Lucius had not thought about his appearance for what seemed like months, but in fact was only a few weeks. He looked in the mirror again, and decided he looked a mess. He had not shaved for a week, and his hair, usually his crowning glory, hung in clumps darkened with grease. He summoned a house elf, and demanded to be shaved.

Lying still as a rock as the elf enveloped him in soft towels, worked up a foam on his face, and skilfully wielded the deadly cut-throat razor, he closed his eyes and wondered, Why? Why had he followed the Dark Lord, and why was this duty so onerous now? The reasons for his devotion had been legion: for a long time, the Dark Lord had looked certain to be the victor, and it was important to be on the winning side. Lucius had enjoyed the torture and killings that had formed such an essential part of following him, and had been able to live out his blackest fantasies in reality, without any need to consult his conscience. Then there was the power and influence, and he had loved dressing the part: evil had always had such great style throughout wizard history.

The house elf finished shaving him, and waited for further instructions. Lucius ordered him to draw a bath. While the water slowly filled the large Italian marble bath, Lucius selected a fresh outfit, realising that he had been wearing the same clothes for days. He then sank into the hot water, making himself bear the touch of the almost scalding liquid, and told the elf to wash his hair. As the expert fingers massaged his scalp, he thought about what had gone wrong.

The Dark Side was meant to be fun. It wasn't fun anymore, it was terrifying. Voldemort was now a dreadful half human taking over Lucius completely, and he was appalled that he could not see an end to this horror.


	14. Chapter 14

**Cho's Chic **

****

**Chapter 14**

****

Dressed in his usual elegance, shaved so closely that his face felt as smooth as a young girl's inner thigh, his hair smelling faintly of camomile and restored to its usual golden glory, and contrasting sharply with his black cloak, Lucius went to keep his appointment at Cho's Chic to collect the embroidered waistcoat. As he entered the shop, he saw Alan was behind the counter. Alan looked surprised when Lucius addressed him perfectly civilly, asking if Cho was in the shop. "She's with a customer in the fitting room, Mr Malfoy," Alan told him. "She is expecting you though." Alan dropped his voice. "She said you can wait in the flat if you like. Just go up, and she'll be with you shortly." Lucius inclined his head in acknowledgement, and strode upstairs.

It was not long before Cho came up, carrying the waistcoat over her arm. She stood before Lucius, who was sitting in an armchair, and he saw her concerned expression as she looked at him. So, she too had noticed the change in him. She refrained from commenting though, and held up the waistcoat for his approval. The embroidered cobra in jewelled shades of blue and green highlighted in yellow looked ready to strike the watcher. "Look," she said, "a surprise for you." She turned the waistcoat inside out, and showed him the back again. Gazing out at him was another snake. It was a different type, with a different pose, but worked in the same colours.

Cho looked so pleased with herself. "It's reversible," she told him, "So you have a choice of snakes. Very appropriate for an ex Slytherin."

Lucius took the waistcoat from her hands, and examined it closely. "It's all the same embroidery," Cho explained to him. "Amy developed the technique herself. You get a different picture on each side with the same stitches. Isn't it beautiful workmanship?" Lucius had to agree that it was. He was surprised at how moved he felt that Cho had prepared this surprise for him. He put it down at least partly to his lack of sleep and his current state of mind. However, whatever the reason, she deserved proper thanks, and he gave her his most winning smile, and held out his arms to her. Cho sat on his knee, and they hugged each other closely, and kissed deeply, both having missed each other equally.

Lucius found himself inviting Cho to come to Glen Moy Castle once more. As soon as he had spoken the words, he regretted them, but he could not retract the invitation once spoken. Cho agreed instantaneously. Then shyly, unsure of his reaction, she invited him to stay the night, saying she would firstly have to work in the shop for the rest of the day. She then said carefully, "Lucius, you look so tired. Go to bed now and sleep for the rest of the afternoon if you like." He was amazed at how readily he agreed to her suggestion.

Cho went into her bedroom after the shop was closed, and saw that Lucius was in a deep slumber. She slipped out again, and took up some of her sewing to keep herself busy while she waited patiently for him to wake. Every so often, she looked in on him, but he remained unconscious. She wondered why he was so exhausted, and whether his tiredness was in any way connected with the mysterious construction in the dungeon at Glen Moy Castle.

Finally, with the sky darkening outside, she looked in the room once more, and saw that he was awake. She sat down on the bed, took his hand in hers, and smiled down at him. "What do you want to do, Lucius?" she asked him. "You've been asleep for hours. You must have needed the rest. Do you feel any better now? If you're hungry, we can eat. Or do you want me to join you? We don't need to make love, we can just lie together."

Lucius gave her a lazy smile, and squeezed her hand. "My dear, I haven't yet reached the stage where I wouldn't want to make love to you if you were lying beside me. The more I think about it, the more attractive that proposition sounds. Let's eat something first though."

Following a light meal, they lay together naked in the bed, and their lovemaking was very languid and slow without the urgency that had so often accompanied their couplings. They took their time, and explored each other fully, each discovering more about the sometimes surprising reactions of the other's body: how sensuous touch of a non-erogenous zone could bring far more pleasure than expected. Nobody had ever brushed their lips over Cho's palms before, or kissed their way sensuously up her inner arm from her wrist to the hollow above her collar bone. Lucius exploited his previously acquired knowledge of the sensitive area on her back, and drew his fingernails gently over her skin. The resulting feeling was so pleasurable that Cho felt a response from deep inside her, as her muscles contracted and she felt herself growing wetter. In return, Cho kissed and rubbed her face against Lucius' stomach and belly, enjoying the feel of taut muscles and soft body hair against her skin, while Lucius revelled in her caresses and the feel of her silky black hair spilling over him. Finally Cho acknowledged the presence of Lucius' erection begging for her attention, and took him fully in her mouth, eliciting a sigh of satisfaction from her lover.

Then, when both were almost unbearably aroused, Lucius slid his full length inside a wet and welcoming Cho, and they moved together with ever faster strokes until they climaxed together in united rapture. Afterwards, they lay together peacefully for some time, still joined, entwined in sleepy post coital bliss.

* * *

The weekend at Glen Moy Castle began well. Once more, Lucius walked Cho up a mountainside, this time in the other direction. There he showed her a hidden lochan in a high corrie, where sea birds from the nearby coast clustered and quarrelled. Then, from the heights above the corrie they gazed out to sea, watching the light shift on the blue-grey water, and tried to count the islands, unable to tell where one faint outline became another. They found speaking was unnecessary much of the time as they both drank in the sparseness of the bare landscape, and it mattered not that the wind frequently whipped away their words.

Once more they spent the afternoon in bed. Lucius felt his cares slip away as he revelled in the pleasures of the flesh, and then slept soundly.

Cho awoke to find him still sleeping peacefully. She arose, put on a silk dressing gown she found hanging on the door, and went to the library, where she browsed the well stocked bookshelves, marvelling at the collection of rare texts. She was about to choose one, planning to take it back to bed with her, when she suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to visit the castle dungeons. Part of her mind told her that this was an extremely unwise action, but it was as though she were not herself. She began to move gradually towards the uneven stone stairs, stepping down slowly one at a time, drawn by an irresistible compulsion to go on. As she descended, she began to feel cold. The dressing gown was warm enough for the castle's main rooms, for the house elves kept the fires burning at all times when the Master was in residence; but here, in the nether regions of the fortress, the temperature was lower, and the air was damp and musty. Cho shivered, and tried to go back, but could not. She walked on, goose pimples on her skin, her erect nipples showing through the silk.

When she reached the dungeon level, she passed by every entrance until she arrived at the door to the room where she had interpreted between Lucius and the Chinese wizard Lee. There she paused as a sudden flash of fear stopped her, and she spun round, intending to flee. But then unwillingly she turned back again, and like an automaton, stepped through into the room.

Part of her mind registered astonishment at the pale green jade sepulchre before her. Part of her knew this was what she would find. She walked forwards until she stood in the entrance to the structure. Then she heard a slight hiss, and saw shuffling towards her a creature that appeared to be neither human nor animal, but some creation of a deranged mind. It moved with great difficulty, its efforts producing sighs and groans as it shambled forwards. It halted an arm's length away from Cho, and peered at her with screwed up eyes. Then it turned its head, and - horror surpassed horror - she saw that there was a second face on the back of the head. This face was even more distorted than the first, and as it gazed at Cho, she saw the expression in the dreadful eyes: greed, lust and malevolence stared out at her. Suddenly, somehow, Cho knew the identity of the creature. Unable to move, invisible bonds preventing her from escaping, she looked into the eyes of Lord Voldemort.

Almost without realising it, Cho spoke to the Dark Lord: "It can't be you. You died. The aurors displayed your body so we would all know you were dead."

A cruel, twisted smile spread across the ravaged face, and the high voice said triumphantly , "That deception was indeed well done, was it not? All wizardry save a select few believed I had been killed. In fact, I very nearly was, but my faithful servant Peter saved me, didn't you, Wormtail? He put out his silver hand, his reward for helping me on a previous occasion, and the shiny surface deflected most of the auror's Avada Kedavra curse on to Crabbe. It was Crabbe who died, not I. We killed the auror, and gave Crabbe Polyjuice Potion immediately to change him into my image. It was he who was left to be found by the Ministry of Magic, and his body was displayed as mine.

"But Peter did not save me from all damage. Part of the curse hit me, and so it was necessary for me to use my most faithful of servants in order that I should survive. Wormtail is pleased to allow me to use his body, for he is the most devoted of all my followers.

"Behold! The Dark Lord lives. And you are honoured to have been chosen as my consort, delivered to me at last by my servant Lucius Malfoy. Come closer, my dear. Let me look at you."

Unwillingly, but unable to stop herself, Cho stepped forwards. The Dark Lord stretched out Wormtail's silver hand towards her. It was holding a wand. Transfixed, Cho watched the hand wave the wand at her, and heard the command, "Imperio!"

* * *

**_Notes_**

**__**

_1. a **lochan** is a small loch_

_2. I would like to pay tribute to two women from the People's Republic of China who did indeed develop a technique of embroidery where the same stitches produce a different picture on both sides of the material. I saw them and their beautiful innovative work some years ago at the Museum of Science, Boston, USA. Unfortunately, I do not know their identities._


	15. Chapter 15

**Cho's Chic **

****

**Chapter 15**

****

When Lucius awoke, long shadows showed that many hours had passed, and he realised that he lay alone. He rose, dressed, and searched the main rooms of the castle for Cho, realising that her clothes still lay where they had been dropped before the two of them had made love so enthusiastically. When he had exhausted all the obvious places, a feeling of panic began to rise in him. He searched even more urgently, cursing the house elves who failed to find her, until there was only one place left to look. With dread in his heart, he made his way unwillingly to the dungeons, listening attentively for any signs of life. As he approached the sepulchre room, he heard the high, cruel voice speaking.

"Come closer, my dear. Let the Dark Lord see you. My eyes are failing me. Aaah," a deep, lecherous sigh, "my servant Malfoy does indeed have excellent taste. You are exquisite. Those dark eyes, that long silky black hair, that soft skin. Let Wormtail touch you, my dear, stand still, that's right..."

Lucius walked silently to the doorway, where he stood in the shadows and looked into the room. At the entrance to the sepulchre Cho stood like a statue, wearing Lucius' silk dressing gown. She had her back to him, and at her feet was Peter Pettigrew, sideways on to her, with the Dark Lord's head facing her, a lascivious leer twisting his subhuman face so that it repelled Lucius even more than usual. As he watched, Wormtail put out his human hand and pulled at the ties securing Cho's wrap. Lucius could imagine it falling open to reveal her rounded breasts, dark nipples erect with the cold, and the black triangle of her pubic hair. He saw Voldemort's reaction to the sight of Cho's body, and felt a strong desire to vomit. He could no longer see Wormtail's hand, but imagined it touching Cho's naked flesh, cupping a breast, and lingering as the fingers traced themselves downwards.

Then the Dark Lord looked in Lucius' direction, and said, "Come in, Lucius Malfoy. So finally you have brought me this delicacy that you have been deliberately hiding from me." The voice rose: "Did you think I was foolish enough to believe that the Muggle girl was she? Yes, she provided me with some entertainment, but I knew it was not her you were enjoying. I could smell that she was a substitute. It has taken me longer than I hoped, but finally you have brought her." Voldemort laughed, a high thin, hysterical sound: "Did you think you could thwart me? I know your dreams, your fears, I know everything. Your mind is an open book to me."

Lucius realised suddenly that the Dark Lord had been practising Legilimency on him while he was asleep. He had firstly deliberately exhausted Lucius by summoning him increasingly frequently, then he had invaded his mind. That explained the dreams of being in the tomb. Voldemort had transferred some of his own memories into Lucius' head, then while his resistance was at its lowest, he had encouraged Lucius' dreams of Cho. The Dark Lord had been having sexual congress with Cho via Lucius, feeling every thrill that he felt, touching every part of her at one remove. He had then planted the idea of bringing her here, so he could touch her in reality. Lucius had, for once in his life, been an innocent pawn of the Dark Lord.

He had no doubt that Cho had also been lured to the dungeons by Legilimency. He was sure that his own veiled threats had warned her adequately enough not to venture here willingly.

Lucius knew with a sudden clarity of thought that Cho's future depended solely on what he chose to do now. He tried to empty his mind of the horror and think clearly and logically.

He watched Wormtail carefully. The Dark Lord's mind was now almost totally focused on Cho, and what he planned to do with her. Save for the Muggle girl, he had not seen a real woman for years, and Cho was far more beautiful than she had been. Lucius saw a thin trickle of dribble run down Voldemort's chin, and at the sight he shuddered involuntarily.

Where was the Dark Lord's wand? The wand chose the wizard, and would work for no other. Lucius decided that he could afford to ignore Wormtail, who was now so completely subject to the Dark Lord that Lucius doubted he still possessed a wand. Lucius was still hidden in the darkness, although had anyone been paying him sufficient attention, the reflection of even the dimmest light from that white-gold head would have betrayed his position. However, his clothing was dark as usual, and he made sure that his hand movements were underneath his robes. He reached inside them for his wand, and waited, watching. The hideous creature shuffled closer to Cho, almost pressing against her legs, gazing upwards at her with those terrible eyes. As he saw both Wormtail's hands reach out simultaneously to take hold of Cho's body, Lucius raised his wand and, pointing it at Voldemort, he cried, "Accio wand!" The Dark Lord's wand, which, as Lucius had correctly surmised, lay temporarily abandoned on one side, flew directly into Lucius' other outstretched hand. He placed both wands in his inside pocket.

Then, before he could change his mind, Lucius Malfoy confronted and defied his Lord and Master: he strode into the dungeon and up to the sepulchre entrance. He spoke a word to Cho, but as he suspected, she was under the Imperius Curse. Ignoring both Wormtail and the Dark Lord, he swept her into his arms, and swiftly carried her off, mounting the dungeon stairs two at a time. He trusted that his action had taken Voldemort sufficiently by surprise, and prayed that in his present weakened state, the Dark Lord would be effectively helpless without his wand.

Once he arrived upstairs, Lucius took Cho into the library, laid her gently on one of the leather sofas, and looked at her closely. She was in some kind of trance. Lucius had seen the Imperius Curse before, indeed he had been responsible for its use on many occasions. Unfortunately, he had never needed to reverse its effects before, he had merely concentrated on forcing his victims to do what he wanted. Lucius decided that for now, the safest thing to do was to put Cho into a deep sleep. He used a Stupefying Charm on her, covered her with a tartan rug, tucking it carefully around her, and then pondered his next action.

* * *

Alan was just about to leave home when an owl tapped at his window. He opened it, and the owl entered, looking rather weary. Alan found food and water for the unfamiliar bird before opening the parchment attached to its leg. When he saw the brief message, his jaw dropped open in astonishment. It was from Lucius Malfoy:

_Alan,_

_Wait for me at Cho's flat as soon as you get this. Cho's safety depends on our swift action._

_Lucius Malfoy._

Alan apparated in Cho's flat. He found he was alone, so he spent the time making the place comfortable. It was now almost dark, so he drew the curtains and lit candles and lamps, and lit fires in the living room and bedroom. He had the feeling that Cho would need her bed, so he made it up anew with clean sheets, and laid extra blankets nearby just in case. He found he could not rest, he was so worried about Cho, and he walked from room to room, anxiously waiting, dreading what would happen next. What had happened to Cho? It must be serious if Lucius Malfoy had sought his aid, for Alan knew that Malfoy would never ask for help unless the need was great, and especially not from him.

Lucius apparated in the living room with a loud crack, carrying Cho in his arms, wrapped in a blanket. Alan took one look at her, noted that she seemed to be unconscious, and looked accusingly at Lucius. "What have you done to her?" he demanded angrily.

Lucius shook his head. "Not now!" he barked. "She needs to be watched carefully. I'm going to put her to bed." He strode through to the bedroom, followed by Alan, who held back the bedclothes while Lucius lay Cho gently down on her bed. "Get her something to wear," ordered Lucius, for under the blanket, Cho was still wearing nothing more than the thin silk wrap, and goose pimples stood out on her skin. Between them, they dressed her in a winter weight nightgown, and drew up the bedclothes. Alan added the extra blankets, then asked Lucius again, "What's wrong with her?" as he looked down on Cho's ghostly face.

He looked at Lucius Malfoy, and saw with a start how haggard and exhausted the once stunningly good looking man appeared. He arranged a chair beside Cho's bed so that Lucius could watch her face, and gestured for him to sit. To his surprise, Lucius sank down wearily in the manner of someone ten years older. Alan sat on the edge of the bed, and said, "Tell me. I need to know what's wrong if I'm going to look after her."

Lucius looked back at him, chin high. The arrogance was still there, it was as much part of Lucius as his skin, but Alan saw that this was not the same man who had once virtually looked through him in the shop. In fact, were it not Lucius Malfoy, he would have sworn the man was so worn out he was close to tears of exhaustion. Alan waited as Lucius was clearly deciding what to tell him.

"It was not my doing," he said eventually, "At least I did not do this to Cho. But it is entirely due to my contact with her that this has happened. She has been subject to the Imperius Curse. I cannot tell you who did this to her, and you will not ask me. The important thing now is that she recovers. At the moment, she is unconscious. I performed a Stupefying Charm on her because I fear her mind will not be able to cope with what she was almost forced to do. I intend to stay here until she wakes up - I think it is better that she remains unconscious until she wakes naturally. I will need to modify her memory when she does, she must not remember anything of her tormentor.

"I called you here because you are her best friend, and I know you care for her. She will need you more than ever in the coming weeks. Once I am certain that she has recovered, I cannot see her anymore. I do this not because I no longer want her, but because her life will be in peril if I continue our relationship. But she can never know the reason why.

"Will you help me?"

Alan nodded his agreement. He left Lucius gazing at Cho's face, and went into the kitchen to fetch a bottle of whisky and two glasses. This was going to be a long night.


	16. Chapter 16

**Cho's Chic **

****

**Chapter 16**

****

At first, both men sat together on either side of the bed, watching Cho's white face for a sign of recovery. Then Alan, noting Lucius' weariness, pointed out practically that there was no need for them both to stay awake all the time. He suggested Lucius should sleep first, and he would wake him in three hours' time.

"Do you think I can sleep while she's like this?" growled Lucius.

"Try," insisted Alan. "You'll be much more use to her if you're alert. If anything happens, I'll wake you. Go and lie on the sofa, it's long enough to sleep on."

Lucius gave in, and stretched out on the sofa, throwing his cloak around himself. In spite of his protests, he fell into an uneasy sleep, tossing and turning, and muttering to himself. Alan, sitting in silence watching Cho's deathly pale face, attempted to listen with one ear to Lucius' ramblings, in case they should throw any light on the situation. As Lucius was next door, he could not catch many words, but heard "Lord" and "My Lord" muttered more than once. Alan felt a chill at this: Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater, had only ever called one person "Lord". But Voldemort was dead, so Malfoy must have been dreaming of events long ago.

Nothing happened during Alan's watch, although he almost persuaded himself that Cho's breathing was more normal. He woke Lucius as agreed, and told him as much, then lay down himself on the sofa, covered himself with a blanket, and closed his eyes, eventually drifting into sleep with his mind still churning. He woke once, and saw that his allotted time was not yet up. Before he tried to sleep again, he tiptoed over to the bedroom door and peered in.

Lucius was sitting like a statue staring intently at Cho, whose face was still unchanged. Alan was just about to turn and go back to his sofa, when he saw Lucius give a visible flinch. He rolled back his left sleeve, and looked at his forearm. From where Alan was standing he could not see the arm, but he guessed what Lucius was looking at: the Dark Mark of the Death Eaters. If Lucius was still suffering pain from the Mark after Voldemort's death, he was involved in dangerous matters indeed. The Mark seemed to be causing him a great amount of suffering, for he saw Malfoy bite the back of his own hand, either to prevent himself from crying out, or to create a second pain to distract him from the first.

Alan lay down once more, and pondering what he had seen, he fell asleep.

When Alan woke again, he heard noises from the bedroom, and walked quickly over to the door. He looked in to see Lucius sat on the bed, holding Cho so close he looked as if he were trying to crush her. She was crying, with loud inconsolable sobs that made her gasp for breath. Lucius was trying to soothe her with soft words and gentle hands, but her weeping was unceasing.

Alan went into the room, and Lucius told him over Cho's head that she had been awake for about 20 minutes, and had been crying for most of that time. "It must be the memory of what nearly happened to her," he said. "I can't get her to stop. I could use magic, but I don't want to modify her memory while she's in this state, it would be impossible to sort out her memories properly. I have to calm her down somehow. Is there any hellebore in the place?"

Alan said he thought there was, and went to check. He found what he was looking for in one of the kitchen drawers, where Cho kept a small supply of potion ingredients: a few roots of black hellebore. Alan set to work with a cauldron to produce the right concentration for a Draught of Peace, knowing that great care was needed because too much hellebore could firstly cause a dangerously deep sleep, and more again could stop the heart altogether. Luckily, Alan had been a good student in Potions class, in spite of the fact that Snape had disliked him. The procedure took some time, and even from the kitchen, Alan could hear Cho's heartrending sobs, with no sign of their lessening.

Eventually, he was satisfied that he had made a potion that would work as intended, calming Cho and giving her a sense of peace. He decanted a small quantity into a glass, and carried it through to the bedroom, along with a cup of freshly made camomile tisane.

"Here it is," he said. "Now, how are we going to get her to drink it?"

"Try talking to her," said Lucius. "She isn't taking any notice of me. Maybe a different voice will help."

Alan tried to attract Cho's attention to no avail. Wondering what to say to her, he told her about the customers who had called at the shop while he had been there on Saturday with Mary, a young witch who came in to help once a week. He related the customers' foibles, what they had said to him, and anything else he could think of, trying to keep his voice light and amusing. Cho's sobs died down a little as she seemed to be listening to his familiar tones. Eventually, she lifted her head from Lucius' shoulder, and turned to look at Alan. Then, puzzled, she looked from Alan to Lucius and back again, trying to take in the fact that these two men, who in the normal run of events would avoid contact as much as possible, were both in her bedroom looking at her with great concern.

"Here, my sweet, drink this," said Alan, offering Cho the Draught of Peace. "It will taste foul, but it will make you feel better. I've got some camomile tisane to take the taste away afterwards."

Obediently, eyes wide with confusion, Cho took the glass from him. She pulled a face, but swallowed the draught. Alan passed her the teacup, and she sipped the hot liquid carefully. Briefly, there was silence. Then Cho's eyes flashed with terror, and she cried out, "Lord Voldemort is still alive!" Lucius rescued her cup before she spilled its contents in her fear and distress.

Alan stared at Lucius in horror. When he saw that Lucius did not look at all surprised, he knew that what Cho had proclaimed was true. "Was he responsible for this?" he demanded, indicating Cho. Lucius, realising that it was useless to deny it, merely nodded in affirmation, but refused to say more.

Lucius encouraged Cho to lie down, and tucked the covers round her. He spoke gently to her, and she seemed more peaceful, as the draught took effect. Indicating with his head for Alan to follow him, he went into the living room. "You see now why I have to modify her memory. I am afraid it will now be necessary for me to do the same to you."

Alan, eyes flashing, arched eyebrows now even more so, faced Lucius, and said in low, furious tones, "You really are an arrogant bastard. You consort with the Dark Lord and expose Cho to who knows what danger, then expect to just put everything right with a memory charm. What the hell did he do to her? What on earth are you making her forget?"

Lucius replied grimly, "Rest assured, he didn't have chance to do anything to her, I rescued her in time. If he had done what he wanted, she would be in a far worse state than she is now. It was merely the sight of him and the realisation of what he was about to do that did this to her.

"I know what you think of me, but modifying her memory is the only option. If I don't, she will have this horror in her mind forever. Who knows how it would affect her if she had to live with it for the rest of her life? I'll spell it out for you. The Dark Lord is now a half human creature, and merely to behold him is trauma enough. He has not had access to a real woman, save for a Muggle I gave him to divert him from Cho, for many, many years. He wanted Cho so that he could use her again and again solely for his pleasure not hers. His tastes are for the sadistic type of sexual congress, and he derives even more pleasure if his partner is unwilling and he causes her pain. The Muggle girl died as a result of his excesses. He was using Legilimency on Cho, and while he read her mind, he deliberately planted there a knowledge of what he was about to do to her so that she would suffer even more.

"Cho is a normal young woman who can give and receive the joy of sex with someone she desires. I want her to continue this way. I do not want her every coupling to be sullied by the memory of the Dark Lord's twisted mind.

"Now do you see why I must do it?"

Alan looked Lucius Malfoy directly in the eyes, and nodded his agreement. "But," he said slowly and firmly, "you will not modify my memory, unless you intend to do it by force. You have my word that I will never use what I know to hurt Cho in any way. You're right, I do care for her, as much as if she were my sister. I would do anything to save her from pain. But this knowledge that I have about Voldemort - I can't allow you to take it from me. It may be vital in the future that someone knows this, if he regains some of his power. From what you say, he's not really a threat at the moment, is he? And I think you're starting to regret your involvement with him? Perhaps it might even be a good thing for you if someone was to let out your secret at the right time?"

Lucius looked back at Alan with a new expression of respect in his eyes. He hesitated for a moment, then nodded his head curtly. He then turned on his heels, and went back into the bedroom. He sat on the bed, where Cho looked up at him silently, the terror gradually fading from her dark eyes. He took out his wand, and sat for a while regarding Cho, as if trying to imprint her forever in his memory. Then Lucius closed his eyes, and Alan saw his expression change to one of deep concentration. Stroking Cho's sleek black hair with one gentle hand, with the other he passed the wand over her, and spoke the words that would erase Voldemort from her memory forever.

Alan stood unnoticed in the shadows and watched Lucius Malfoy then tell Cho Chang that their relationship was at an end. He gave no reason, he merely stated in a controlled voice that he could no longer see her, and he was fulfilling his promise to tell her when he knew it was over between them. Alan watched Cho, still as pale as a shroud, pretending to be brave, but saw how much it really hurt her. Her lip trembled, but she refused to cry in Lucius' presence. Lucius rose, gave Cho a stiff bow, and walked out of her bedroom without a backward glance.

Alan followed Lucius, and spoke to him: "Thank you for doing the right thing for Cho's sake. I never expected a Malfoy to display decency, but this time you have."

Lucius turned to him. His eyes were dark with grief and pain. "You will never speak of this to anyone," he said. He was trying to sound menacing, but his voice cracked as he spoke.

"Do you love her?" asked Alan suddenly, wondering at his own daring. Lucius did not deign to reply, but Alan read the answer in the troubled grey eyes.

Lucius disapparated, preparing to face the wrath of his Master alone.

Alan, bracing himself, went to provide a shoulder for Cho's inevitable waterfall of tears.

**The End**

* * *

I would like to thank all my faithful readers for their positive comments, both here and on sites with links to this one. I am pleased that my flight of fancy has so many fans.

This story was originally posted some time ago on another site. This version is mainly the same, with a few small revisions and some corrections. Two reviewers of the original asked for a sequel. At the time, I had no plans to write one, but have since been visited by the muse, and inspired to begin writing. So watch this space!


End file.
